Pilgrim Snow
by GTheRantingGriffin
Summary: Bob takes in a ghost child by the name of Amber who showed up on his doorstep. His life goes from being normal to worse when a fire leaves his daughter broken and with another on the way, will he be able to get over his worse fears? Or will it cause the death of his second born? Major WendyxBob fluff
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The skies above Spring City were dark and grey. A bad storm had pulled in from the east. Lightning flashed lighting the skies above the city. A women moved under the cover of darkness. She had a basket in her arms. She walked into the yard. Her robe already wet by the incoming rain. She placed the basket on the portable's doorstep and knocked as hard as she could. She then touched the baby's cheek one last time before bolting. Bob heard the knock at his door and quickly answered it. He began to search for the source of the strange knocking but found none. His boots brushed up against the basket. The baby began crying grabbing his attention. He casted his gaze downwards. "oh you poor thing." He cooed softly. He then picked up the basket carrying it indoors. The baby calmed a bit. He put the basket on the table peering more into it. He saw a little baby girl in there all wrapped up in a blanket of white. He smiled. "let's get you dried off." He purred. He used a towel to dry the baby off with. The baby relaxed in his arms. Her tiny hands were wrapped around his hand gently. He laughed softly. "guess you can stay here. I don't mind having another member of the crew." She leaned on him going to sleep. He got a crib made for her and set her down in it. He pushed the crib next to his bed so he could keep an eye on her. She was already fast asleep in the crib. Bob laid down on his bed. He drifted off to sleep.

A few years go by….

"Amber!" yelled Bob. He searched around the yard for traces of his red haired daughter. He scratched his head. "Amber!" he yelled again. Lofty and Amber were both giggling from one of the sheds. Amber motioned for Lofty to be quiet. She watched as her dad quietly walked close to the shed before pouncing on him. Amber began giggling. "here I am daddy." She crowed. He cracked a grin. She sat on him. Her sunset orange gaze on his brown one. She cracked a toothy grin back at him. He sat up a bit. He gave her a hug. Amber was three years old. Her mother had left her years ago but she was pretty much adopted by everyone at the yard. She had gotten close to Bob, Wendy, and of course Leo. She loved playing with the machines whenever it is they had a day off from work. Amber got off so Bob could stand up. Bob dusted himself off. Amber gazed up at him again. She then lifted up her arms asking to be carried. Bob lifted her up onto his shoulder. She let out a happy squeal and held on tight. Bob looked down at his tablet. He was going over a few plans for later. Wendy strolled into the yard. Amber saw her. "Ms. Wendy!" she cried. She slid down her father's back bolting over to her. Bob looked up feeling the sudden change on his shoulders. Wendy knelt down catching the small girl. She wiggled happily taking the hug. "are you guys going to work on something awesome today?" she quizzed. Wendy nodded. "yep." She let Amber climb up onto her shoulders. She shot Bob and apologetic look. Bob shrugged. He was just happy that Amber was happy.

Bob got the rest of the team together to do the daily debrief before they went about their work. "alright team the mayor wants us to build a new recreational center and it's got to be done by the end of the week." He showed them the plans. "she's hoping that once the new center opens the different schools as well as the citizens will have another place to do things." Lofty gave a nod. "Two-Tonne will arrive with the supplies we need later on this morning." He put his tablet on his belt. "can we build it?" he asked. "yes we can!" yelled his crew members. Amber held onto Wendy. "not today little one." She put Amber back down on her feet. "aww why not?" Wendy stroked her hair. "your Uncle Leo will be watching you today. Bob doesn't want you getting hurt." Amber let out a small sigh. "okay." Wendy ruffled her hair. "besides I think Leo needs all the love he can get today. He's been having a rough morning." Amber saluted Wendy. "I'll make'em feel better." With that she bounded off. Wendy got back up. She went over to Muck climbing aboard. "let's get going." Muck pulled away from the yard. Bob was the last one to leave. He bid Amber a farewell. He had a bad feeling wash over him. Something was telling him not to leave the yard.

Leo soon arrived. He had his work uniform over his left arm and his laptop bag clenched tight in the other. He walked into the portable to find Amber already inside. She was drawing in her sketchbook. He sat down with her. "hello Amber." He greeted. She glanced up at him. "Leo!" she hugged him. "I brought my computer today. Maybe I can show you some of my drawings?" he suggested. She nodded happily. Leo turned on his computer inputting his lock code. He brought up Autodesk 123D Design. "now you wanted me to do a wolf design right?" She moved over to his screen. Leo had decided a treasure chest that had a wolf head for the lock. On top of the lid was a small howling wolf. She let out a small gasp. "it's pretty." She said in awe. He smiled. "best of all I'm going to send it off to be printed off of my friend's 3D printer." Amber had a rather excited look on her face. "I'm going to do it later on this afternoon but for now." He sighed. "I've got homework to do."

Amber kept drawing. She was happy that Leo had designed a treasure chest for her. She stopped for a minute. She then cracked a grin. "Leo." Leo looked up from his computer screen. "I want to make the chest for my dad. He's always working hard." Leo thought for a minute. He pulled up the design software again. He began sketching down a design. It was a hammer but on the handle it had a dragon spiraling down it and a wolf head on the hammer blade itself. He smiled. "how about that?" he questioned. She looked at his screen again. She gave an approving nod. Leo saved the design to his USB drive and tied it around his neck. "there now I can't forget." Amber hugged him again. She was going to make her dad very happy. Leo pulled her into his lap letting her sit while he did homework. He hated having to do work for class but it was the only he can pass so he could be a certified construction worker. He heard a car pull up into the yard. Leo put a sleeping Amber on his back. He walked out to see the mayor and Mr. Bentley both standing outside. The mayor's eyes narrowed when she saw Amber on his back. "oh Leo..you brought…her with you." She tried to keep the disgust she had for the halfbreed out of her tone. "yeah I'm watching her while Bob is away. What can I do for?" he asked. The mayor sighed. "well I was going to talk to Bob about the whole situation with young Amber." Leo nods. "well when he gets back I'll tell him."

Bob had just returned with the rest of the crew. His whole body ached from the job. He then paled when he saw Mayor Madison standing outside of his office. He got off Scoop rather quickly. "you guys carry on without me. I have something important to take care of." He kept his composure as he paced over. His heart already missing beats. "hello Mayor Madison." He greeted. "evening Bob. I just want to talk to you about something." He looked at Leo. "hey Leo why don't you take Amber out for a bit hm? I've got to talk to her." Leo slaughtered away quietly. Bob went inside of his portable with Mayor Madison.

Leo put Amber down on her feet. She then bounded off to go and play with Dizzy. Leo let out a small groan of annoyance. "I know what she's going to say." He muttered sitting down. Wendy sat with him. The both of them had a feeling of dread.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Bob took his usual spot behind his desk. He moved a few things around to make his workspace at least a little nicer for them to move around in and talk. Mayor Madison sat down daintily in her chair. Her gaze was on Bob. "so Madison may I ask what brings you here to my yard?" he questioned knowing full well that she was after Amber. "well Bob I need to inform you of a little law that I have put into action." Bob shifted a bit in his chair. "let me guess it's another building regulation?" He leaned back in his chair. "no it's in regards to the vile filth known as…half breeds." Bob's eyes narrowed. "you mean ghost children?" She laughed. "oh Bob you know full and well their half breeds. Half human half whatever species that the human dated. Their nothing but trouble and cause more harm than good." Bob tensed up. He knew Amber never caused any trouble apart from a few mishaps here and there in the yard. "I've banned them from living within city limits." Bob felt his heart fall to his feet. "we'll be removing your daughter from you tonight." Bob shook his head. "no she stays here. I won't allow you to take her from me. She's all I have please I beg of you." The urgency was in his voice. He kept back the tears. She got up. "no Bob she has to go." Tears spilled out of Bob's eyes. "she's my family. I can't do that to her." She didn't hear him as she walked out. Bob put his face in his hands.

Wendy sensed Bob's distress. She went in seeing Bob crying at his desk. "Bob? What happened? What did she say?" she begged as she consoled her coworker. "I-I-I'm going to lose my daughter." He sniffed. "they're taking her away from me." He broke out into more tears burying his face in her neck. "oh Bob. I'm so sorry. What can I do to keep her safe?" Bob looked up at her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "please take her away from this place. Protect her." She held him tight. "I will." She heard more cars pull into the yard. She gasped. She heard Amber screaming. Bob heard Amber scream. He ran out of the portable tackling one of the soldiers that had Amber in his hands. He punched him across the face breaking his nose. Wendy held Amber close. Bob went over to her. "Amber. You go with Wendy. Stay with her. She'll take care of you." Amber whimpered. She clung to him not wanting to let go of him. "Amber I'm sorry I have to do this." He heard shouting. He kissed her forehead. "go." Wendy pulled away from Bob. She put her jumper around Amber keeping her hidden from view. She got aboard Lofty who took her out of the yard. Bob fought soldiers off of them. Wendy dared herself to look back. She kept Amber's head down. She watched as Bob was dragged out into the middle of the yard for the rest of the machines to watch. Lofty paused. He was already shaking. They pushed Bob to his knees beating him continuously. Wendy could hear each bone break in his body. He looked at her once. He had a peaceful look on his face as he was knocked unconscious and dragged off. His limp body scraping against the pavement. Wendy felt her eyes get hot. Tears trickled down her face. She kissed the top of Amber's head prompting Lofty to keep going. Amber was sobbing into her. Wendy kept her hold on her.

Wendy took her to her house. She sat down with little Amber cradled against her chest. The both of them sat in silence the events of what happened replayed in their heads. "is it true what that man said?" croaked Amber. "that I'm a half breed? That I'm evil and dad doesn't love me?" Wendy saddened. She held Amber tighter. "no dear. He loves you very much." The harsh reality settled in. "he died trying to protect you. Right now I'm going to keep you safe." Wendy tightened her hold. Amber cried herself to sleep. Wendy didn't move from her spot. She was deeply shaken and afraid. She was going to keep her promise to Bob. The night hours had fallen upon them. Wendy had cooked dinner. Amber looked at it. She didn't feel like eating. She got up from the table heading back to the living room. Wendy didn't blame her. She ate what she could to keep her strength up before going to join Amber on the couch. Amber climbed into her lap. "do you think Uncle Leo is okay?" she asked. Wendy looked at her phone. "I don't know love. I'll give him a call." She took the SIM card out of her phone to keep her number from being traced. She then rang Leo's number. It rang three times before the phone was finally picked up. "hello?" came a weak voice. Wendy let out a sigh of relief. "Leo? Your alive?" Leo gave a sad "mhm" Wendy sat up a bit. "listen Leo as soon as you can get to my house with the rest of the machines. Amber is going to need you here. I can't take her of her alone." Leo perked up a bit. "alright I'll be there soon." She hung up. "your Uncle Leo will be here soon with the rest of the gang." She kissed Amber's cheek. "you need to take care of them too okay? They're pretty shaken up." Amber nods. She had been adopted by the machines as their friend and playmate. She hated seeing them upset.

Leo soon arrived at the house with the rest of the machines. Amber held Wendy's hand as they walked outside. Amber reached for Leo. Leo held Amber close. Amber held onto him. She climbed up onto his back. "oh Amber I'm sorry." Whispered Leo. He carried her over to her friends. Dizzy rolled close to him. She had been real quiet when it all happened. Amber climbed down. She hugged Dizzy. Dizzy leaned into her touch. She pulled away. "don't worry. Dad wouldn't want us to feel bad." Murmured Amber. "I'll take care of you guys. Just like he did." She kept Dizzy close. She leaned on Roley. Wendy watched her from the window. She felt bad for Amber. Amber stayed out there with the machines before she was carried back inside to rest. Wendy laid down with her. She wrapped her arms protectively around her. The both of them drifted off to sleep.

The night quickly changed to the day. Wendy got everyone up at the first sign of dawn. She had Amber who was still resting asleep on her back. She climbed aboard Lofty. "right team we are heading out of Spring City. We have to keep Amber safe." They nodded. Leo was with Muck. They both stayed behind the group to keep an eye on things. Amber was out cold to whole trip. Wendy could feel the weight of her body pressing on her back. She almost drifted off with the amount of body heat she was getting from her. Wendy decided to take a break for lunch. They found a place to park to eat. Amber ate quickly. She hadn't said a word the whole morning. She rubbed her eyes slowly yawning. She ate her sandwhich. Dizzy idled by her. She sank a bit on her axle. "aw poor Amber she can't even keep her eyes open." She giggled. Wendy smiled. "it's called she's been sleeping the entire day." Amber yawned again. She began nodding off. Dizzy nudged her. Amber snapped awake. Dizzy grinned at her. Amber yawned. She stretched a bit before eating her sandwhich again. Wendy held her close. She felt better knowing that Amber was around her. Leo was sitting on the edge of the cliff watching the scenery below. "so where are we going?" he questioned. "I'm not sure. I just want to keep going till we find somewhere that feels like home." He leans forward a bit. Amber finished eating. Dizzy picked herself up. "Wendy can me and Amber go play a bit?" she hounded for the second time. Wendy giggled. "alright now you guys can go and play." Dizzy did a full circle in excitement as she bit down on Amber's sleeve tugging her off. "c'mon." Amber followed after her friend. Wendy glanced up at Lofty. "please go with them and keep an eye on them yeah?" she suggested. Lofty gave a nod of his cab. He took off after them. Wendy held herself a bit.

Dizzy tugged Amber along till they were out of Lofty's sight. "okay! Amber can you show me that dog face you do when you shake your head?" Amber nods. She shook her head. Dog like features began to appear on her face. Fur grew on her. Her ears were a tad floppy. Dizzy smiled. Amber changed back. "wow that's totally brilliant!" she chided. "Amber! Dizzy!" yelled Lofty. Dizzy and Amber both appeared out from behind the bushes. Lofty shook his cab at them. "Wendy sent me to keep an eye on you two." Dizzy sighed. "I know." She looked around noticing a path that was angled weird. Curiosity got the better of her. "hey what's this?" She rolled close to it. Lofty used his crane keeping the little cement mixer back. "wait I wouldn't go down that. It doesn't seem right." Warned Lofty. "pfft it's just a path what could go wrong." Dizzy began going down it with Amber following close behind her. Lofty let out a groan and took off after them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

An hour had gone by. Wendy started to get worried. She got up to go and look for them. Dizzy had ventured further down the path. She wasn't looking where she was going before long she hit a really deep hole and her back axle landed wrong. Dizzy let out a cry of pain. Amber heard her friend scream. "Dizzy!" she ran ahead of Lofty. Dizzy was stuck in a hole. Her back axle was bent up. She whined finding it hard to move. Amber knelt down next to her. "Lofty do you think you could lift her out?" Lofty nodded. He lowered his crane hook down. He hooked Dizzy gently by her undercarriage. He lifted her up out of the hole. Amber could see where Dizzy's back axle had gotten bent by a big rock. She frowned. "you're not going to be able to put weight on that." She took off her jacket wrapping it around Dizzy gently. "Lofty keep her off of her wheels. I'll run back and get Wendy." Dizzy whined. "no don't leave me." Amber touched her panel gently. "I'll be back soon enough. I promise." She shifted forms. She was a red wolf with light red underfur. She bolted. She picked up the pace. She could smell Wendy's scent getting stronger. She collided dead on into her. Wendy sat up holding her head. "Wendy!" Amber was on top of her in her human form. "Dizzy is hurt! She's really scared and Lofty is with her." She got up. She leads Wendy to where Dizzy and Lofty were. Wendy saw Dizzy's bent axle. "oh Dizzy." She frowned. "well you're going to have to hitch a ride with Muck for right now till we can get you somewhere to get repaired." Dizzy looked down.

They went back to camp. Leo had already had the area cleaned up. "Leo get a cot set up for Dizzy. She got hurt." Leo put his jacket down on the bottom of Muck's bucket. Lofty then lowered Dizzy down slowly into the bucket. He let go of her. Dizzy cuddled down on the cot. She made herself comfortable. Amber climbed up with her. "don't worry I'll keep an eye on you." She comforted. Dizzy rested her head on her front axles. Wendy climbed back aboard Lofty. They then began to head out. There was a long stretch of forest road ahead of them. Wendy looked back behind her keeping an eye on Dizzy and Amber.

Bob woke up tied to a chair. A single light bulb hung over him giving off very little light for him to see. His shirt had been torn open to reveal his bare chest. His arms and legs had been tied apart. He struggled weakly. "Amber.." he rasped. "my little girl." His vision blurred in and out. He heard the door open. "my my I'm glad to see our little hero held up as well as he did." Sneered a voice. He turned an eye upwards to see a robed figure wearing a mask that was already bloodied. "now tell me where the little brat that you care so much for and I promise you'll walk away without a single scratch." Bob snarled. He spat on his face. "fuck off." He hissed lowly. "I'm not telling you anything." The figure laughed. He pulled out a hot knife. He pressed it against Bob's skin. Bob gritted his teeth he felt like his skin was being pulled from his bones. It hurt an awful lot but he kept from crying out in pain. The figure pushed the knife down more. Bob kept from crying out. He kept from screaming into the high heavens. He wasn't going to let these bastards have that satisfaction. He was going to be strong for Amber. The figure growled. He pressed the knife down again this time close to a nerve. Bob tensed. The blade began burning the nerve ending that was in his neck. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as his eyes went a dark shade of brown. He slammed his forehead against his torture's causing him to stagger backwards. His torturer got up. "you little." He yanked out his sword. He raised it only to get stopped. "don't bother." She grumbled in kind of a low voice. "if he won't talk that way then I know another way of getting him to talk." She had a vile in her hand behind her back. Bob eyed the both of them. He wasn't going to crack no matter what he did not with his family counting on him.

The female strolled over to Bob. She stabbed a needle into his neck filling his body with a strong poison. It made him feel like his veins were being burned out of his body. He let out a cry of pain. He tossed his head back screaming. "no! I'm not telling you anything!" he spat. The female laughed as she gave him another dosage of the poison. He screamed again. He screamed Amber's name into the high heavens. Tears spilled from his eyes. She kept it going for eight hours until Bob blacked out in the chair lasting longer than he did the last time. They dragged him back to his cell. He was shaking. The poison was still burning through him but it was numbing. He began throwing up bile that came from his stomach just to flush out the poison. He felt his world come back to him as he laid on his side. He found it hard to breathe. He hated them for this. He hated them for hurting his family.

The days slowly turned to weeks which filtered into months. Bob was still strapped to the chair. He could already feel his life slowly starting to fade. They poisoned him, beat him, and tortured him by listening to his little girl scream over and over again. A pale light came in from the dungeon roof. It landed on his body giving him a white aura. His body was slumpt back in the chair. Sweat covered his body. He had burns and wounds that needed to be treated badly. His eyes started to close slowly. His body relaxed. _Amber…Daddy isn't coming to save you…I'm sorry. Please Wendy…Leo if anyone is alive keep her safe. Keep my little girl safe. Amber, I love you. Never forget what you are to me._ His eyes closed. His soul was being lifted from his body. He felt nothing for hours. "Bob." Came a voice. Bob was standing in a room filled with darkness. "Bob." Came the voice again. He had felt so hollow and empty as he trudged onwards. "Bob." Came the voice again this time louder. The winds changed around him. Ghostly hands wrapped themselves around his feet. They dragged him down into the darkness. Bob was suddenly falling further and further into the void. Pretty soon everything went dark. He could no longer see or hear anything.

The sun came down rather harshly. Vultures swarmed around Bob's body as it laid in the desert sands. He was miles away from Spring City as well as miles away from any sort of civilization. A vulture landed and had peaked at him. His hand came up snatching the bird by it's neck. He tossed the damned thing away from him. The vulture squawked at him as it flew off into the barren blue skies. Bob weakly stood. His body had been abused. He couldn't really think clearly on account of the poisons that was flowing through his system. He hadn't a clue as to how he got here or what had happened to him in the last 24 hours. The wind howled around him as he trudged on. He was using whatever was left of his shirt as a way of keeping the sharp sand and sun off of him. The sands seemed to stretch for miles. Bob wasn't sure how long he had been traveling or where he was even going to. All he knew is that he didn't feel right. He hadn't seen water in a matter of days. He hadn't eaten a morsel. He saw some vultures swarming in the distance. He quickly clenched the walking stick he had in his hands. He licked his lips wondering what the birds had found. He let the landscape zoom out as he watched the vultures carefully. Oh there was something alright. It was a green and white deer looking creature. It was rather thin but it had enough meat on it to help Bob keep going for days. With the sand masking his scent he moved in rather closely remembering what survival training he had. He cocked his arm back. His brown eyes narrowed as he focused on his target. He then tossed the spear. The spear sailed with the pointed end closing distance to the target. The spear landed dead center into the deer's shoulder blade. The deer began wobbling and bolted. That's when Bob took off like a mad man after it. He could feel his muscles drawing in whatever energy he had left. He was not going to let this deer get away from him.

He took several strides at a time. He pulled out his knife as he bunched up his hunches. He jumped into the air pouncing on the deer landing a deadly blow to it's neck. He cut a fine gash down it's neck causing it to crash head first into the sand. He panted and fell to his knees next to it. "shh I'll make sure not a morsel of you get's wasted." He comforted. He then used his knife again to finish it off. He cut the deer open making use of the meat. He put them into a supply pouch he had taken from a fallen corpse. He then ate his share before getting up. He continued his walk. He felt a little bit of his energy come back. So far he had been walking the desert for a total of eight days. He didn't know how long he had left to travel but he was hoping to find some sort of life somewhere. He got to a road finally. He couldn't take another step. He collapsed by the hot asphalt unable to move. The sun beat down on him harshly. His eyes closed as he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A sandstorm began roaring through the area. It had blinded any sort of view of what was ahead. Wendy had set up camp for the machines and Leo. She was sitting right by Amber and Dizzy. The both of them were asleep. She smiled. She sighed holding herself. They had been on the door for so long and getting rather low on supplies. She knew they had to stop soon. She hoped that once they got out of the desert they could hit a motel or somewhere to rest. She closed her eyes a tad bit. Through her blurring vision she saw a looming figure trudging slowly towards them. Wendy snapped awake. She grabbed her switchblade off of her belt. She got protectively in front of Amber and Dizzy. She wasn't going to let this desert ghoul eat them. The figure grew larger and larger as it got close. It was a slender male wearing a yellow and red shirt tied around his head. His brown hair had gotten longer and was full of dust. He had dark brown eyes. Wendy gasped when she recognized who it was. "Bob?" She whispered. Bob smiled at her. Wendy dropped her knife. She ran into his arms. He winced a bit. "Careful." He grunted hugging her. "I thought you'd.." She shook her head. "No it doesn't matter now. At least your alive. Amber will be really pleased when she wakes up." She let go of Bob. Bob dusted himself a bit. He limped close to where Amber laid. He put this things down before sitting. His hand gently touched Amber's cheek. "Hello little one." He whispered kissing her feverish forehead. Amber groaned waking up. She was greeted by a familiar shape. Amber sat up a bit. She felt her father's arms around her. She glanced upwards. "Daddy?" He nods. She clung to him. She sobbed into him. He rubbed her back. "Shh it's okay. You're safe now I'm here." He kept her close. "Daddy, Dizzy is hurt. She has a broken back axle." He used his free arm to check Dizzy over. "Your right. I don't think there's a town anywhere in this blasted desert." He grumbled. Wendy sat with them. "We aren't too far away from the border now. I think there's a border town not too far from here we can take her too." Bob kept Amber close to him.

The both of them fell asleep on top of another empty cot. Amber laid on his chest feeling rather safe and happy now that her dad was back. Wendy kept watch of the entrance. She watched the sands outside carefully. Her fingers doing circles on the blade she had in her hand. She then heard groaning outside. Shadows came trudging at them. She gulped. She went over to Bob shaking him awake. "Bob we have feral ghouls outside. He put Amber down on the cot. He wrapped her up. "Stay here." He whispered. He got up grabbing his spear. The both of them stood guard of the tent. Bob's eyes narrowed to allow him to see the shadows better. He charged at one of them. The feral ghoul growled and swung one of it's brittle, rotten arms at him. Bob dodge rolled away from it. He used his spear to stab it through the back. He then swung the ghoul as far away from the camp as possible. More crowded around him. Wendy was right behind him. The both of them were getting surrounded. Wendy fought some of them off with her knife. She ducked and danced around their attacks. Bob took out two at a time with his spear. Leo was watching. He frowned. He walked over to Muck and Scoop. "I've got an idea but it's going to require that I use you guys as battering rams for just a moment." They both nod. Leo climbed aboard Muck. He motioned for them to wait on his signal. Groups of ghouls started to swarm Wendy and Bob. Leo waved his hand. Muck and Scoop both charged forward letting out battle cries. Muck rammed headlong into a group of them. He used his scooper in the front as a battering ram for sending the ghouls flying over head. Once he reached the edge of the camp he turned around ramming into more. Dust and blood covered his claws. He seemed to be having fun. Bob killed the last ghoul. He checked Scoop and Muck over for damage but found nothing apart from flesh and blood on them. He cleaned them both off. He walked back to his tent to see Dizzy laying by Amber. She was nudging Amber's hand gently. Bob frowned. He knelt down. "She isn't waking up Bob." whined Dizzy. Bob felt Amber's forehead wincing. "She has got a bad fever. She's burning up really bad." He got up. "Now that the sand has calmed down a bit. We need to get moving." He lifted Amber up into his arms. Wendy nodded. She darted out of the tent to let everyone know.

Bob carried both Amber and Dizzy over to Muck. He laid them down gently before climbing in with them. He used his knife to sharpen his spear. Wendy climbed aboard Lofty. They left the camp site behind them. The road was finally visible. Four hours of travel had gone by. The sun began rising again over the mountains. Ahead of them was the desert city of Blackburn. It was a rather large city and it was home to merchants and mechanics of different regions. Bob's team pulled into the city limits. The buildings had been made from sandstone and cobble. People moved out of the way as the machines roared past. Wendy pulled out her GPS. She found a shop in the center of the city. A man was working outside in his forge. Lofty stopped to let Wendy off. She walked over to him. "Excuse me sir." She murmured. The man looked up from his forge. He pushed his mask up. "Yes?" He asked in a light arabic accent. Wendy shook his hand. "I was wondering if it was okay for me and my team to take shelter here. I've got a cement mixer with a bad axle and a little girl who needs medical attention." He cracked a warm smile. "Of course. I don't mind the company. I know a good doctor I can take the girl too. I've got sheds in the back so your machines can make themselves at home there." She smiled back. "Thank you." He bowed. "It's my pleasure and welcome to Blackburn." Wendy went back over to her crew. She motioned for them to move out. They went around to the back of the blacksmith shop were a row of sheds were waiting for them. The blacksmith was standing outside watching. Bob helped Wendy move Dizzy inside. Leo stood guard of Amber until they got back.

The blacksmith began taking a look at Dizzy's axle. "Hmm I might have to replace this. I can't hammer damage like this out." He muttered. Wendy patted Dizzy gently. "I'll get to work on making another axle in the meantime why don't you go and see Troy Cross, he's the city doctor. He'll be able to help you with that little girl." Bob nodded. "Wendy you stay here and get the crew settled. I'm going to go get Amber cared for." Bob went outside to Muck. He lifted up Amber carefully. Hidar gave Bob the directions to Troy's practice. Bob put Amber on his back making her easier to carry. Troy's practice was located right inside a church on the second floor. Bob knocked on the door gently. The door slowly opened. A man wearing a black robe with a bird-like mask with red feathers greeted him. "Yes?" He questioned. His voice was warm and welcoming. "Hi I'm looking for Troy Cross. A blacksmith by the name of Hadir sent me here." Troy removed his mask to reveal a strong looking Nord underneath. "Well you have come to the right place. Come in and tell me your trouble." Bob walked inside. There were lines of books on either side and a bed in the center. Troy took Amber from Bob laying her down on the bed gently. "Hmm the both of you need some work. The girl has a nasty infection. Most likely from the desert waters." Bob looked at him. "The waters in the desert near the mountains are okay to drink but the ones in the middle are not. I'll be able to treat her but she'll need to rest before she is strong enough to move on her own." Bob nodded thankful that it wasn't anything too serious. Troy got to work on making a potion for her. "In your case you need to get washed up, rest, eat, and you'll need an antidote to those poisons you have in your system." Bob sat down next to Amber watching over her. Troy finished making remedies for the both of them. He injected Bob with his and had Amber drink hers. "I'll keep your daughter her. You go and rest at Hadir the stone's for now. You're more than welcome to visit her." Bob nodded. He stayed with Amber for a bit longer before heading back to Hadir's.

Leo was scrubbing down the machines. Wendy was inside watching Hadir work on Dizzy's new axle. She looked up when Bob walked in. He began going through one of the bags. He found his spare shirt in there and headed off to shower and change. He washed the dirt off of his skin and hair. He relaxed feeling the warm water go down his aching back. He finished showering and dried himself off. His skin had gone back to it's usual shade of tan. He had scars up and down his body. He sighed as he got changed into another pair of jeans and shirt. He headed downstairs. Wendy smiled when she saw him. "Feel better?" She questioned. He nods. She got up. "Now it's my turn. Leo said he'll take his once he's done washing the machines." He felt her brush past him. He felt her hand go past his belt causing him to brush a bit. Wendy smiled as she walked upstairs.

The sun started to get low in the sky. Bob was looking at a map. "So what other cities are out there Hadir?" He asked. Hadir looked up from his work. "Well we are the only city for miles the next one won't be until you get close to the border. From there you're wide fields. There's several cities that are looking for people like you. I know Blackburn has a few jobs that could use doing before you leave." Bob smiled. "That's what I like to hear. We can't go anywhere until Amber is feeling better. Plus it would help us make a little bit of coin to keep going on." Hadir laughed. "Always up for a challenge eh? I'll make sure to tell everyone that you guys are here to help then." Bob looked back at the map. "I'm just trying to find a suitable home for me and my family that's all I really want." Hadir clasped his shoulder. "You could always live here in Blackburn but you would get tired of the constant sandstorms and lack of things to do around here. Plus we have ghouls around this area." Wendy walked down the stairs. "Hello gentlemen." She greeted with a gentle purr. She was rather relaxed. "I have a hit on some work that we can do in town." She smiled. "That's great news. Finally some action other than the action we've had for the last several months." She sat next to Bob. She leaned on him. She hadn't been in his company for a long time. Bob put an arm around her. She closed her eyes grinning just letting him hold her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I need to address something about the begining chapter. There is going to be a really heated moment between Bob and Wendy. If you have kids in the room please read with the door close. If your letting your kids read this fanfiction what the fuck is wrong with you? Shame on you go and find a family friendly fanfic writer.**

 **The song used during the scene is called "Move Like You Stole it by ZZ Ward."**

Chapter Five

Wendy soon took Bob upstairs. She closed the door behind them. She began kissing him which came as a shock to him. Wendy wasn't sure what came over her but she sure as hell didn't want it to stop. He held her close kissing her back. She began running her hands through his hair as the radio clicked on the dresser.

 _ **Mmm, I want you in my bed in a minute flat,**_

 _ **Let's head the backseat of your cherry Cadillac,**_

 _ **I bet you never guessed,**_

 _ **Or came prepared for this, I like your bowtie, glasses on your eyes.,**_

 _ **You better push that gear down on the fifth,**_

 _ **And hit that gas pedal with a hell of a kick**_

 _ **I wanna feel the heat,**_

 _ **Your tires grip that street,**_

 _ **I like your straight-A style**_

 _ **Can't wait another mile,**_

Wendy had Bob pinned against the wall. Bob was surprised by Wendy's sudden change in behavior. He could sense the urgency in her movements. He ran his hands down her taking in her curves. She kissed him again before moving her lips down his neck. She began biting his neck gently. Bob held her tight. He arched his head back letting her have more access to him. He let out a soft moan closing his eyes. She began unbuttoning his shirt.

 _ **Whoa, the world ain't ending, but it might as well be,**_

 _ **Whoa, I'll rock you like the sea,**_

 _ **Buildings ain't crumblin' by they might as well be,**_

 _ **Whoa, so let's not think and just,**_

 _ **Move like you stole it,**_

 _ **Move, hurry,**_

 _ **Move like you stole it,**_

 _ **Make your move on me,**_

Wendy freed Bob of his shirt letting it hit the floor first. She then removed hers pressing her frame against his as she kissed him again. The kiss started to grow more hungrily. He ran his tongue across hers as his hands freed her hair from her ponytail. He ran his fingers through her long locks bringing her close. She wrapped his legs around his waist. He moved his lips down to her neck. He began biting her gently and soothing the bites with his tongue. His other hand squeezed the back of her hips gently earning himself a sweet moan of ecstasy. Her hands were trembling as she worked to undo his belt. He cracked a grin. "Nu uh not yet." He was going to make her beg before he let her have a go at him.

 _ **I see your hands start tremblin' when I touch you there,**_

 _ **I watch your jaw drop open with an eager stare,**_

 _ **I'll be your dream tonight,**_

 _ **Your wish has come to life,**_

 _ **Don't wanna change my mind,**_

 _ **So don't take your time,**_

 _ **Whoa, the world ain't ending, but it might as well be,**_

 _ **Whoa, I'll rock you like the sea,**_

 _ **Buildings ain't crumblin, but they might as well be,**_

 _ **Whoa so let's not think and just**_

 _ **Move like you stole it,**_

 _ **Move, hurry,**_

 _ **Move like you stole it,**_

 _ **Make your move on me,**_

He ran a hand between her legs groping her gently. Wendy leaned into his touch. She let out a small groan grinding against his hand. He smiled. He kissed her neck again laying her down on the bed. He undid her pants sliding them down. He then lowered her underwear just enough to get at what he wanted. He was going to see how ready she was for him. Wendy was so turned on. She wanted Bob to just take her already. She could feel the climax building within her. She felt his fingers go into her. She moaned closing her eyes. They moved in and out of her touching and feeling every part of her. She moaned louder letting Bob know that this felt really good. She wanted this as her body arched upwards.

 _ **You better do it like it's twenty-five to life,**_

 _ **Two steps from the yard,**_

 _ **One man behind bars,**_

 _ **Move on, move on, move on me,**_

 _ **Better get your move on like you stole something,**_

 _ **You better do it like the sky just caught fire,**_

 _ **Take me in your arms,**_

 _ **Ring the alarm,**_

 _ **Move on, move on, move on me,**_

 _ **Better get your move on like you stole something,**_

Wendy felt pleasure slowly overtake her. Bob smiled. He undid his belt sliding his pants down as well as his boxers. Wendy was aching for him rather badly. It showed on her face. She opened her legs more to allow him to lay prefectly between them. She felt him enter her. She winced a bit never having had a man to pleasure her exactly like what Bob was going to do now. She shuddered feeling him rock slow at first but she melted into his pace. Her lips were on his again. The both of them melted into each other. Moaning and groaning. Bob's hands went to the headboard steading himself a bit. Wendy clung to him as she picked up the pace a tad.

 _ **Oh, the world ain't ending, but it might as well be,**_

 _ **Whoa, I'll rock you like the sea,**_

 _ **Buildings ain't crumblin, but they might as well be,**_

 _ **Whoa, so let's not thhink and just,**_

 _ **Move like you stole it,**_

 _ **Move, hurry,**_

 _ **Move like you stole it,**_

 _ **Make your move on me,**_

 _ **Move like you stole,**_

 _ **Make your move on me,**_

 _ **Make your move on me.**_

Wendy could feel herself starting to get close. "Bob I'm getting close." She whispered in his ear. He grunted filling her. She climaxed on top of him leaning backwards. Her hold still tight on him. She could feel him moving in and out of her again. The two went a total of three times before falling asleep. Bob held Wendy close to him. Wendy was cuddled up on his chest. The both of them stayed in each other's arms.

The next morning came. Wendy stirred feeling Bob's tight hold on her. She sniffed looking around. She had no plans on getting up at all considering last night's little stand. She could lay in bed all day with him if she wanted to. Bob stirred underneath her. He yawned sitting up with her. "Morning." He greeted quietly. A sheepish grin spread across his face. Wendy smiled. She kissed under his chin. "Morning." She brought the covers up more laying back down on his chest. "Can we just stay in bed all day? Just the both of us?" He chuckled softly. "As much as I would like that Wendy I'm afraid I can't do that. I've got to go and see what we can do in the way of jobs as well as check on Amber." She sighed. "Okay Bob." she kissed his chin again before climbing out of bed. Bob caught himself eyeing her up and down again. She was a fine little specimen. He had defiled a women who had been his coworker for years. He was wrapped real tight around her finger and would do anything for her. Wendy went to go and get cleaned up before she went downstairs. Bob got changed into his regular clothes. Leo was still out cold on the couch. He smiled tip toeing past him. He went into the kitchen to get breakfast going.

Leo could smell something cooking. He sat up instantly. "Morning Leo." purred Bob. Leo tilted his head to the side. He was taken back a bit by his coworker's sudden change in behavior. "Bob you okay?" He asked. Bob nodded. He felt really good for whatever reason. "Okay." he said a little bit unsure. He pulled up a chair and sat down at the breakfast knook. Bob finished cooking. He then put in on plates for them. Leo began eating his. He kept an eye on Bob. Wendy finally rejoined them downstairs. Bob and Wendy were chatting quietly to each other. Leo could see the love they had for each other in their eyes. He smiled. "Uh oh I take it someone had a very nice time last night." Bob blushed looking around. Wendy giggled and winked. "Oh Leo you have no idea." Leo finished up. He put his plate in the sink. "Right then. I'm going to go and check on Dizzy." Bob nodded not looking at him as he left. Bob finished his. "I'm going to go and get work for us to do then I'm off to see Amber." Wendy kissed his cheek. "Okay but just be careful."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bob went from door to door asking for work. He got a list of jobs that could last them a couple of the weeks at the most. He went to Troy's to check on Amber. Amber was up looking out the window. She was wearing a small dark red dress with a light pink flower in her hair. She turned around to see her dad standing there. She smiled rushing over to him. He held her close. "Daddy!" She greeted. She clung to him. "Oh baby." He sat with her on the window holding her. "I thought you were...gone." He shook his head. "No never in a lifetime. I can't now that I have you in my life." She hugged him tight. "Dad is it true that you aren't my real dad?" He stroked her hair gently. "Amber the day I found you. I felt like the world was going to get better. You were so small when I first found you. You appeared in a basket in the pouring rain. I don't know how you ended up at my door but I didn't question it." He lifted up her chin. He dried her eyes. "Amber I don't care that you aren't blood related to me. My family isn't built on blood it's built on the love and bond that we have for each other." He held her tight. "Dizzy, Muck, Scoop, Lofty, Tiny, and even Two-Tonne are like family to me. Wendy and Leo too. I love each and every one of them. Just like you. I don't care what you are, where you came from what matters to me is what is in here." He puts a hand over her heart gently. "This. The love that this gives." He kisses her cheek. "I found work right here in Blackburn that will take us a couple weeks to do and once you're better we'll be able to leave and find another place to live. When we do I'm going to go back to Spring City and debate that law." Amber nodded. She cuddled close to him.

Amber looked up at him again. Bob kissed her cheek again. "I love you." Amber smiled. "I love you too daddy." She laid on his chest. Bob kept his arms around her. He had spent months not being there for her. He wasn't sure how to make up for it but he was going to find a way. Troy gave Amber something to eat and then gave her meds. Amber drifted off to sleep. Bob laid her down on the bed. "She's starting to get better." Murmured Troy. "you got her to me in time before it got worse. I'll let you know if anything changes." Bob left Troy's rather hopeful. He sighed. "Right then we have work to do." He went into the yard where his crew was waiting. "Right guys we have some work to do. The first job we have on the list is repairing the for Maria. The dust storm made a right mess of it." Lofty pulled forward. "Leo, Lofty, and Muck you come with me." Leo put his hard hat on. "Can we fix it?!" Shouted Leo. "Yes we can!" Shouted Bob, Lofty, and Muck. Bob climbed aboard Lofty. He handed the tablet over to Wendy. "You take Scoop, Wendy. The barriers around the city need to be done up again. Once your done getting the foundations in place give me a call and I'll send Lofty over to help you." She nodded. Bob left with his group. Wendy went over to Scoop. "Wendy." She turned around. Hadir had Dizzy rolling alongside him. "Why don't you take Dizzy with you? I managed to get her back axle repaired." Dizzy moved around happily. She smiled. "Right you are. C'mon Dizzy!" She motioned for Dizzy to follow her. Dizzy let out a happy squeal and took off after her. Wendy held onto Scoop.

Bob's team arrived at the site. He got down from Lofty. He climbed up the ladder to take a look at the damage. The rocks had put holes through the wood in the roof. Some of the clay was damaged as well. He climbed down the ladder. "We'll have to put new wooden beams into place and fill the holes with clay." Leo nodded. "Alright I'll get the wood." Leo went around to the back of Muck grabbing the wooden beams from Muck's bucket. He then loaded the beams onto Lofty's palette. Bob motioned for Lofty to lift his palette up. Lofty his crane up to Bob who grabbed the wood once it was in grabbing distance. He hammered the beams into place. "Alright now for the clay." Leo loaded the clay onto the palette. Lofty lifted the palette up to Bob again. He began filling the holes with the quick drying clay. He then painted the roof with scratch resistant paint. He climbed down the ladder. "Good job team now to go and help Wendy with the barriers." Wendy and Scoop were along the north wall working on it. Dizzy was pouring the cement around the stone poles that Wendy installed in the ground. Dizzy was happy to be working again. "So what do these barriers do Wendy?" Asked Scoop who was digging another round of holes for her. "It's to keep Dust and raiders out, Scoop. The spikes at the top of the poles keep the raiders from charging in or climbing up. The stone keeps the dust out so that way the buildings and houses don't get damaged." Explained Wendy. Scoop smiled. "That sounds very clever." She patted his side. "Alright now to get the poles into the ground. Dizzy could you mix up the next round of cement please?" Dizzy nodded. Her bucket then began turning again. Wendy put the poles up one at a time and waited while Dizzy poured in the cement. They soon got the job finished. Bob arrived with Lofty. He began checking the foundations. "We still have to wait for the cement to dry before we can finish building the walls." Wendy checked her tablet. "We got the South, West, and Eastern walls done already. They just need to be filled." Bob nods. He seemed a little distant. He leaned on Lofty. "Uh Bob are you okay?" He snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah just thinking about Amber is all." Lofty smiled at him. "Don't worry Bob once we find a home then we can go back and talk to Mayor Madison about the law. I mean Amber has been pretty much adopted by you." Bob let out a shaky breathe. He knew Lofty was right. Wendy touched his shoulder gently. "No matter what we'll stand with you." He nods. He kept from crying in front of them. Wendy pulled him into a hug.

They started building part of the North wall before heading back to Hadir's. Bob went to go check on Amber again. Amber was waiting for him. She hugged him instantly. Bob held her close. "Dad can you sing to me your lullaby again?" Her sunset orange eyes on him. He smiled. He sat down with her. He began singing to her.

 _ **I got sent home from school one day with a shiner on my eye.**_

 _ **Fightin' was against the rules and it didn't matter why.**_

 _ **When dad got home I told that story just like I'd rehearsed.**_

 _ **Then stood there on those tremblin' knees and waited for the worst.**_

 _ **And he said, "Let me tell you a secret about a father's love,**_

 _ **A secret that my daddy said was just between us."**_

 _ **He said, "Daddies don't just love their children every now and then.**_

 _ **It's a love without end, amen, it's a love without end, amen."**_

Amber held onto him. She relaxed into his arms. She loved his song and had often hummed it to herself at night to fall asleep. Bob kept singing.

 _ **When I become a father in the spring of '81**_

 _ **There was no doubt that stubborn boy was just like my father's son.**_

 _ **And when I thought my patience had been tested to the end,**_

 _ **I took my daddy's secret and passed it on him.**_

 _ **I said, " let me tell you a secret about a father's love,**_

 _ **A secret that my daddy said was just between us."**_

 _ **I said, "Daddies don't just love their children every now and then.**_

 _ **It's a love without end, amen. It's a love without end, amen."**_

"Is that true?" She questioned. He nodded. "No matter what happens I'll still be there to guide and love you even when you don't need me anymore." She climbed up onto his shoulders. "C'mon let me take you to go and see Dizzy. She's been asking about you lately." She held onto him. He took her to Hadir's house where Dizzy was sitting just outside the gate. The cement mixer did circles around Bob when she saw Amber. Amber jumped down. She began chasing her friend around the yard. The both of them were laughing happily. He sat down in a chair. He pulled out his tablet flicking through a few things. He then began to recieve an incoming video call. He answered it. It was Saffi along with the rest of the Spring City Rockets. "Bob!" She smiled when she saw him. Bob smiled back at her. "Hello Saffi. How are you?" She leaned back on the bed a bit more. "Good. I got worried when you didn't answer the past 147 times I tried to contact you." He scratched behind his head not wanting to tell her exactly what had happened during that time. She sighed. "Anyway I heard that your trying to debate the case. Why don't me and the rest of the Spring City Rockets help you out?" She suggested. Bob thought for a minute. "I'm listening." She grinned again. "I'll have a meaning with them and we'll figure out something. We love Amber too. Too bad she can't join us just yet or maybe she could I'll have to check." He nods. "Thank you Saffi let me know when you think of something." He hung up. Saffi put her phone down. She looked out the window in direction of the empty yard. She sighed. Bob put his tablet on his belt again. He got up. Pretty soon Amber had worn herself out. Bob lifted her up. He took her inside and laid her down on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bob walked out of the house. He walked out the yard. He kept going till he was outside of the city walls. He was lost in thought. Not having a place for himself and the machines worried him deeply. He didn't know how much longer they could keep running. He lowered his hat a bit on his head. He looked at his tablet. He noticed that there was a missed message from Saffi. He tapped the message open.

 _ **Hey Bob**_

 _ **Me and the other rockets decided that we are going to attend the meeting that's happening tomorrow at City Hall. We are going to do a presentation with a special guest. It's a shapeshifter by the name of Flora who's going to help us explain why Halfbreeds should be allowed to live in the city.**_

 _ **Maybe you and Amber should come too? I don't know how many days out you are but I think it's cool if the both of you guys come.**_

 _ **Let me know if you can**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Saffi.**_

Bob smiled. He got up. He walked back into the yard. He went over to Wendy. "Wendy I'm leaving you in charge." Wendy turned around to face him. "huh? Why?" she questioned. "me and Amber are heading back to Spring City. The rockets have a plan." She nods. "alright Bob." Bob woke up Lofty. "come on. We have to leave now." Lofty yawned before pulling out of the shed. Bob went inside to get Amber. He put a sleeping Amber on his back before boarding Lofty. Lofty then pulled away from the yard.

The sun had barely set in Spring City. The inspection crew upstairs was taking a look at a carbon monoxide leak that was happening at the center floor. The inspector let out a low sigh. "we'll have to cut off the vents from this floor. I'll send someone tomorrow to take a look at it but it's best if everyone remains on the bottom floors tomorrow." He climbed down the ladder. He flipped a switch in the panel that controlled the vents for the center floor. The air stopped flowing and the vents closed. The inspector then headed downstairs to let the employees know. He taped a sign on the elevator door that read: CENTER FLOOR CLOSED.

The next morning came. Betsy had gotten the Spring City Rockets as well as Flora to the City Hall early. They were all sitting on the steps waiting for the Mayor and the board to arrive. Saffi looked down at her phone. "oh where are you Bob?" she wondered. Lofty had just made it outside of the city limits after having hauled ass the entire night. He was so tired all he wanted to do was sleep on his wheels. Bob gave him a small pat. "don't worry, Lofty you'll be able to rest once me and Amber get inside." Lofty smiled. He picked up the pace a bit more. Saffi smiled seeing Bob and Amber pull up to the City Hall. Bob climbed down from Lofty. "alright Saffi let's go." She followed in behind him with her friends. The mayor was standing at the top of the stairs. Her eyes narrowed a bit when she saw Bob and Amber. "Madison." Addressed Bob calmly. "please listen to me. Halfbreeds aren't as bad as you make it out to be. They have the right to be one of us. Why should we deny them that chance?" he asked. She didn't say a word. She let out a sigh. "alright come inside and explain your case." She waved for them to follow her. They followed in behind her. She took them to a conference room that was one floor below the center floor. She didn't know why security didn't let them out on the elevator. The rockets took their place at the front. Mayor Madison sat all the way at the end of the table closest to the door. Bob took his place up front with Amber sitting right beside him. Her hold didn't lessen on his hand. Madison's gaze was on the rockets. J.J. smiled. He had the remote in his hand. He went to the first slide on the presentation. "so as you know Halfbreeds make up at least 10% of the working population here in Spring City. Half-breed means that a person has genes of either a human and an animal or a human mixed with another species in the animal kingdom."

Meanwhile, upstairs on the Center Floor...

A Maintaince crew member was up on the Center Floor working on the leak. He let out a sigh and took out his lighter. He went to light his cigar. He let the tip of his cigar before lifting up his lighter just for a moment. The gases around the lighter began to heat up before eventually exploding. The flames went through the air lighting up the panels. The flames then traveled down through the lighter and burned the man's arm. The man howled out in pain. The alarms sounded around them. Bob frowned. He got up. "alright everyone there seems to be a fire somewhere in the building. I need you guys to go out single file." People began leaving the building. Bob put Amber on his back. He tied his jacket around his neck to keep the smoke away from Amber. The fire had burned through some of the supports keeping the spire up. The concrete spike gave and collapsed downwards creating a tunnel. The spike hooked Mayor Madison by her coat causing her to flail helplessly down to the thirteenth floor. Amber gasped. She jumped down from her dad. She fell after her. Madison was caught on a metal bar. She struggled. Amber got close to her. "don't worry. I'll save you." She crept close to her. She could feel the metal brushing against her paws. She bit down on Madison's jacket. She pushed her forward a bit causing Madison to scream a bit. She managed to get her unhooked pulling her to safety. Mayor Madison was pale as a ghost. Amber took a step. She heard creaking below her. Bob gasped. He jumped down from the steps. The bar gave out from under Amber. Bob reached for her. He caught her in his arms. The both of them began falling.

They fell two stories. They're bodies got caught on the live wires on the way down. Bob felt a wire hook his leg tearing the wound on he had on the side of it open. He howled in pain. He heard screaming next to him. An explosion sounded above them rocking the falling building harshly causing a few more of the support beams to come down at them. Bob grabbed Amber close to him. The beams cut the wires that had him pinned even the one that was in his leg. He dangled helplessly to his daughter. Amber was shaking and crying. "Ambs." He murmured. "Look at me Ambs." She looked at him weakly. "daddy is going to cut you free but you have to grab that wall behind you okay?" She nodded her head weakly. Her hands clung to the wall like her dad asked. He quickly reached down and grabbed the wire cutters from his belt. He began cutting the ones on her legs and hands. He attempted to try and get the one that was around her hips loose. "shit." He grumbled under his breathe. Just then another explosion happened. More of the beams came down coated in fire. Bob knew he didn't have much time. He pushed Amber against the wall. The beam hooked the wire around Amber's waist dragging the both of them down with it. They crashed through floors and glass before stopping on the spike below.

Lofty kept the rockets well back from the falling building. He watched as crews rushed in there to pull out anyone who may have been trapped by the incoming debris. He felt his engine run cold realizing that Bob had not made it out yet with Amber. Bob laid on his side. His eyes slowly opened. He felt so numb. His hand clenched the broken tile as he sat up. His vision blurred in and out. Reality settled in. He felt a heavy body in his arms. Blood was pooling underneath them. Amber laid broken in his arms. Tears came out of Bob's eyes. He began shaking Amber. "Ambs...Ambs please wake up." He begged. He looked around. "HELP! HELP! SOMEONE!" he howled. Firefighters heard his cry for help and rushed over. They began clearing debris away from him. His leg had been trapped by the falling beams. They took Amber away from him. Everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Wendy and Leo arrived with the rest of the gang. Wendy whimpered when he saw both Bob and Amber being loaded into ambulances. She jumped over the yellow tape. She went over to a firefighter. "excuse me." He turned around. "what happened here?" she questioned. She kept the fear out of her voice. "well an explosion happened upstairs on the 48th floor. The building suffered massive damage which ended up in a daring rescue done by Bob and his daughter. Sadly, the both of them are in critical." Wendy paled a bit. She moved past the firefighter. She went into the ambulance that had Bob on the back of it. They had his leg wrapped up but he was still bleeding through the bandages. He was scratched up and burned badly. She touched the side of his face. The ambulance began pulling away from the scene of the incident. Wendy let the world zone out around her. Tears fell out of her eyes as she buried her face in his side.

Bob felt the world slowly come back into focus. He could hear the voices telling him what to do. He felt numb pains everywhere in his body. His world went black again as images of falling and screaming filled his head. He could still feel the heat coming from the flames. He could hear people screaming as they fell to their deaths below. He heard one voice among the rest calling for him. His fist clenched when he heard his daughter cry out for him. His breathing started to get fast jacking his heart rate up. "Bob! Bob!" yelled a voice. He snapped awake. He was quickly blinded by the bright hospital light. He looked around the room to see Wendy holding him down. Tears instantly filled his eyes. He gripped onto her. Wendy rubbed his back gently. "you're going to be okay. You barely made it out alive but..." she went silent. "I haven't heard anything on Amber yet." Bob was shaking with grief. He buried his face in her neck bawling. Wendy held him tight. The both of them sat in silence. Bob was zoned out staring at the wall. His breathe was uneven. _I wasn't able to save her. Oh god what if she's dead because of me?_ His fist clenched up again. He felt his chest get tight. Wendy sat by him. She put her arms around him gently. She kissed his cheek. "I'm sure she's okay love." She stayed by his side. Bob hardly said a word. The trauma of what went on still haunted him. He heard the door open. His head turned rather quickly. Leo stood in the doorway. "hey." He greeted quietly. He walked in. He could tell his mentor was upset. "the last I heard she was heading to surgery. She had a lot of blood force trauma." Bob paled a bit. Leo sat on the edge of the bed. He put his arms around his mentor as well. They surrounded Bob with a circle of love. He kept from crying again. Their hold on him got tight. Bob slowly drifted off surrounded by their comfort. Wendy looked out the window. She could see Scoop pacing back and forth. The machines each shifted on their axles worriedly unsure what was going to happen to them. Wendy held herself a bit. She laid her chin on top of her knees sniffing softly.

Hours upon hours went by. The stitches on Bob's leg had managed to hold long enough for him to be able to be discharged home. He hobbled around on his crutches to his desk where he sat. The clock on the wall ticked slowly. Not a word had been said to him on Amber's condition. Fear slowly started to settle in. He buried his face in his hands. Images of them falling to their deaths crossed his mind. He began sobbing softly. Dizzy looked through the window. She hated it when Bob was upset. She whined looking at Lofty. "give him time." He comforted. "things are just tough on him right now. I'm sure once Amber gets better he'll bounce right back." Dizzy nodded. She leaned on Lofty a bit. Lofty prayed to the divines he was right. Dizzy still had a lot to learn about life and he didn't want her to lose her best friend. Lofty rolled away from the yard needing a quick breather. Grief covered the yard thickly like a knife. He idled at the beach watching the waves hit the shore. He had gotten used to having Amber around. He let out a sigh. _Why is this the only time where I can't do anything? Why do bad things always happen to us? Why am I so scared right now?_ The wind buffeted his panel. He stayed out there for a couple hours. He then headed back to the yard. Lofty listened in near the portable. "Amber is going to be in critical for a long while. They don't know the extent of her injuries. They think she might have damaged some of her organs as well." He heard Bob let out a low sigh. "it's my fault Wendy. If I had just had her stay with you guys she wouldn't of gotten hurt." Wendy hugged him. "she wouldn't of stayed Bob. She would have gone after you." Bob leaned on her. He closed his eyes. "c'mon you need to rest. I'll keep the yard running while you recover. Leo will keep you up to date on how Amber is doing."

Wendy helped Bob to bed. He laid down on top of the sheets dragging her down. Bob began kissing Wendy deeply. She leaned into the kiss but pulled away motioning for him to wait. She went and closed the door. She then took her jumper off tossing it to the floor. She got on top of him kissing him again. Her body hit the soft silk sheets. The bed began creaking as it escalated. Wendy let out soft moans. She kept him close keeping pace with him. She felt him rock in and out of her. They went a total of four times before the both of them went to sleep on each other. Wendy was cuddled against his chest. Her blonde hair covered most of her face. Her body humming with the pleasure that was coursing through her.

The next morning came. Wendy was still cradled against his bare chest. She heard her phone buzz angrily on the nightstand. "oh for the love of god." She grumbled as her hand went to swipe the screen but failed miserably. Bob stirred hearing the alarm. "here let me get it." His hand reached swiping the screen to silence the crowing rooster. He sniffed sitting up a bit holding her tight. "I really don't want to leave the bed today." Wendy laughed tiredly. "neither do I. I want to stay in bed all day today." She sighed. She cuddled down more on him. She was enjoying his warmth too much to be able to move anywhere. Bob kept his arms around her. He didn't want her to leave him. The two went back to sleep having no a single job to do today. Bob had slept most of the day and had only woken up to eat. Wendy was in the office working on getting the paperwork sorted for worker's comp and to get the building scheduled for demolishtion. She twirled her pen around in her hand. She looked down at her cell phone. She sighed picking it up ringing Leo. Leo answered it. "any word yet?" she questioned. "well they put her in a medically induced coma. No telling when she'll wake up again." Wendy gulped. "thanks Leo. I'll let Bob know once he's awake. Those meds they gave him have made it hard for me to wake up." She hung up placing her phone back on the table. She heard the clock tick slowly again. She sighed putting the pen down. She couldn't take a minute longer of this. She walked out of the portable. The machines were up but they were all at their sheds still unsure of what to do now. She began giving each one of them a scrub down. Dizzy had hardly left her shed. She was worried about Amber. Wendy sighed. She looked at them. "look guys they're going to get better. Bob's having to rest cause his leg is torn up. Amber is in a comatose but you know what? No matter what is going on I'm sure that they'll get stronger. Until then I'm going to need your guys help to keep the city together." She comforted. They nodded.

Three days pass….

Wendy and the team managed to get the damaged city hall building removed. Over that time Wendy found it hard to get up in the morning without feeling sick. She moaned as she sat on two-tonne's bumper. She was doubled over in pain. Dizzy went over to her. "should I get Bob?" she asked. Before Wendy could get one word out. She turned her head vomiting. Dizzy backed up. "yep I better get Bob!" she darted off. She sped as fast as she could to the yard. Bob was outside on the porch looking out at the yard. "Bob!" yelled Dizzy. Bob looked at her. "something is wrong with Wendy. She says she can't move." He nods. He hobbled after her. Leo handed a water bottle to Wendy. She grabbed it from him downing it. She was shaking and flushed. Leo rubbed her back. Dizzy returned with Bob. He checked her over. "c'mon let's get you the hospital." They took her to the hospital where the nurses began running tests on her. Bob waited out in the waiting room with Leo. His heart was missing beats. A nurse walked out to meet them. She smiled at them. "well it appears Wendy is pregnant." Bob paled a bit. Leo whistled. "I wasn't aware Wendy at a boyfriend." Bob looked down. "that's because me and her well did the deed and now she's pregnant because of me." Fear settled in. Leo clasped his shoulder. "well congratulations!" Wendy walked out. She was a little pale and worse to wear. She looked at Bob. Bob looked up at her. Images of the fall flashed in his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Wendy and Bob returned to the yard. Bob kept Wendy close. "so we're going to be parents." Laughed Wendy nerviously. "I guess that's a good thing right?" Bob nods slowly. "well then there's one thing for it. I'll keep work going while you recover." Bob shook his head. "no you need to take an easy. You could get hurt or worse. Just be careful if you do work okay?" Wendy could hear the fear in his voice. She kisses his cheek. "I will." She got up. "I better go and tell the rest of the crew." She walked out to the yard. The machines looked up at her. "well I have some good news. My illness isn't serious and I will be just fine apart from well." She scratched behind her head. "we'll be welcoming another member of the family to the crew." Scoop looked past Wendy. "what do you mean?" he questioned. "I'm pregnant." Scoop tilted his cab to the side. "what's pregnant? How did you get pregnant?" Wendy blushed. "well…um being pregnant means that I'm getting ready to have a baby. But uh…I really can't tell you how I got pregnant." Dizzy did a dance around her. "does that mean that Bob is a dad!?" She laughed. "yes Dizzy." Bob watched them from the window. He felt Leo touch his shoulder gently. Bob sighed. He hadn't forgiven himself for Amber being in a comatose. He hobbled over to the desk. "right so how are we doing on the city hall building?" Wendy looked down at her tablet. "we've cleared a good quarter of the rubble away. Fortunately only half of the building was burned or destroyed." He nods. "how soon before we get that site cleaned and repaired." Wendy opened another tab. " a solid week I'd say."

Dizzy was listening in with Lofty. "Lofty what are we going to do?" She spun around to face him. "we have to do something to make Bob feel better." Loft thought for a minute. "we should ask Leo what people who love each other do. I know Curtis mentioned something about a date. I'm not sure exactly what that is." Dizzy took off ahead of him. Lofty rolled his eyes as he followed her. "Leo!" called Dizzy. Leo looked up from his phone. He was sitting in Muck's shovel. "yo." Dizzy braked in front of him. "we have to do something to make Bob feel better. What's a date?" Leo cracked a warm smile. "a date is a thing that two people who are in love do. They spend either a day or a night alone together." Dizzy spun around in a circle. "Brilliant!" she squealed. "what would be a good idea for a date?" asked Lofty. Leo put his phone down. "let me think on that okay? I'm not exactly someone you want to ask about that." Dizzy sank on her axles a bit. "tell you what I'll talk to my dad about it." Dizzy nods. Leo got up. He climbed aboard Muck. "let's go Muck." Muck pulled out of his shed and left the yard. Scoop snuck up behind Lofty. He raised his shovel slowly opening it. He then lowered it causing his shovel to close down on his back bumper. Lofty jumped about an inch off of the ground. He spun around to face Scoop who was laughing. "Scoop!" growled Lofty. Scoop pretended to look like he had done nothing wrong. He sighed shaking his cab. Scoop cracked a grin. "hey why so tense?" Lofty looked down at the ground. "just trying to help Bob feel better. He isn't happy about everything that happened." Scoop nudged his friend gently. "don't worry I'm sure we'll figure something out. Right now all we can do is be strong for Bob." Scoop nudged Lofty again. He leaned on him. "c'mon let's go out and stretch our wheels. I've been dying to just drive around with you."

Lofty and Scoop both left the safety of the yard. Scoop kept pace with Lofty. He looked at him again admiring the blue paintwork he had. He had a thing for the crane ever since they first met. They drove outside of the city limits but absentmindly entered the badlands. This is where a lot of machines had reported that rouge machines had been known to attack. Lofty paused suddenly. "wait. Bob told us never to go here." Scoop kept venturing ahead of him. Lofty took in a shaky breathe following him. The both of them barely got a few feet out when a couple of cranes spotted them. They growled and went directly for Scoop. Lofty gasped. "Ay! Bug off!" He used his crane to swat them away. They growled circling them both. One of them lept at Lofty. Scoop used his shovel as a shield. He could feel the crane's fangs in his shovel. The other one lunged forward. Scoop used the crane as a bat sending the both of them flying away. Scoop panted. He closed his shovel. "you alright Lofty." Lofty checked himself over. "yeah I'm fine what about you?" Scoop looked at his shovel. "my shovel is a bit dented up." He smiled. "I'm glad your alright Lofty." He heard growling around them. More of them appeared. Lofty bolted back towards Spring City with Scoop hot on his wheels.

The both of them managed to make it to the yard. Scoop panted. He looked behind them to see that there was no one following them. He smiled. Night had fallen over Spring City. Bob was at the hospital visiting Amber. His hand was cupped over hers. He sighed. "I'm so sorry baby." He whispered. He kissed the top of her forehead. He felt like he had lost a part of himself. He heard the door open. "Bob." Came a voice. He looked up to see Mayor Madison. He got up. "Mayor Madison I do apologize about what happened back at the City Hall." She waved her hand. "no need to apologize. It was a leak that caused an explosion. I should be apologizing to you. If I had known about the leak we would have held it elsewhere. Your daughter is in a coma because of my actions." Bob was taken back by her demeanor. "Your daughter saved my life and for that I am grateful. I've had a change of heart once I saw her bravery and heard about her accident." She sat down. "Bob I made that law because of what a half-breed did to my family. I won't go into too much detail but I lost my family to that foul creature. I guess I was blinded too much by my grief that I forgot to see that not every half-breed was bad. I know you can't forgive me for what I've done to you but please allow me to make things right." He smiled. "thank you Mayor Madison. I'm sure my daughter will be happy to hear that once she wakes up." She smiled before looking at her phone. " as much as I would like to stay and chat Bob I have a meeting with the board over the whole incident. I'll put in good word for you." He nods. She touched his shoulder before leaving.

Mayor Madison went out to her car. She sat down. She pulled out a picture had been sitting in her pocket for the longest while. It was of her husband and child. She smiled before putting the picture away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Bob had gotten home late that night. Pilchard rubbed up against his ankle. He tripped a bit catching himself on the side counter. He sat down at his desk. There was a letter with his name on it. He lifted it up and opened it.

 _ **Bob,**_

 _ **It's me Chief Tattie. I heard that you've been a little depressed lately. May the nine divines bless your soul but you are very brave and I'm sure Amber must be really proud. I really hate to ask this of you since I know your trying to recover, I need to see you and Wendy tomorrow night privately. I have some matters that I want to discuss with you.**_

 _ **Don't worry I'll have dinner cooked for you both. Dress in something formal tomorrow.**_

 _ **Your favorite Chief,**_

 _ **Tattie**_

He laughed softly putting the letter down. He then found an envelope on the table. It had Leo's name on the front of it. He took his walkie talkie off of his belt. "hey Leo can you come to my office please?" he questioned. "on my way." He then heard the line go quiet. He put the walkie down on the table. Leo walked inside. "you wanted to see me Bob?" Bob nodded. He handed him the envelope. "it's addressed to you." Leo pulled out his switchblade and used it to cut the envelope open. In the inside, there was a cardstock letter that had the Spring City Military logo on it. He sat down. "their looking for my dad. I don't know why they would be sending me this." He put it in the envelope. "I'd better go and see him." Leo left the yard. He was a little scared of what the military would need his dad for. He got to his house which was located not too far from Spring City. Curtis was inside sitting at the table. "hey dad." He addressed. He handed him the letter. "this came for you today." His dad took it and began to skim over it. He then put the letter down with a sigh. "sit Leo." He ordered softly. Leo sat down in front of his dad. Curtis kept his gaze even with his son's. "apparently something has happened overseas and they're pulling people who served and from the reserves. I will be leaving in one week which means I'm leaving the workshop in your care." Leo gulped. "but dad what about my schooling? And Bob?" Curtis laughed. "you can still do that son. In fact, you can do it on the weekends when you have time." Leo nodded. He looked down. "it's going to be hard not having you here." Curtis got up. He went over and hugged him. "I know Leo but I know you'll rise to the challenge." Leo hugged his dad tightly.

The team worked a good part of the next day to try and meet the week deadline. Bob returned to his portable. He limped into his bedroom. His wound was finally healing to the point to where he could at least move around without his crutches. He opened his closet door to find his tux from having attended Leo's High School graduation. He pulled it out laying it out on his bed. He sighed. He wasn't sure why he needed to dress formally if they were going to talk for a few moments. He put the tux on finding it a tad loose on him. He tightened up the belt a bit before doing up his tie. Pilchard looked up from her paws. "well I'm off Pilchard. You be good now okay?" He gave the small cat a pat on her head. The cat purred rubbing up against his hand. Bob left the portable. The machines were all asleep in their sheds. Leo was asleep under a blanket on Muck's shovel. Bob smiled. He then left the yard. Wendy had barely left the house. She had on a blue dress with a black bow tied around it. Her blonde hair was actually let down. She brushed her bangs back as she started to leave her house. She spotted Bob walked up the sidewalk. She felt a deep purr well up in her chest when she saw him. "hello handsome." She cooed. Bob looked up at her. His jaw almost dropped when he saw her. Wendy smiled brilliantly at him. He offered her his hand. She gladly took it. The both of them walked to Chief Nattie's revolving restaurant. There was hardly anyone there. Once they got into the elevator the song: "Something Stupid" by the Glee cast started playing on the radio. It kept playing once the elevator opened up on the top floor. There was a table that had a white sheet draped over it with a candle on top. There were roses on the floor around them. Chief Tattie came out dressed in a white and green chief's uniform. "welcome you two." He purred. He ushered them to their seats. Bob helped Wendy to hers. He then sat down in his. Chief Tattie handed them each menus. Bob looked up at him. "I take it there was something more to that letter huh?" Tattie laughed. "yes. Leo and the machines got your date night set up. Now you guys relax, glance over the menu, and I'll be back with your tea."

Wendy smiled. She looked down at hers. She was deeply flattered that they did this for them. Bob fiddled with his collar. "I take it you've never gone out on a date before?" she asked looking up at him. He scratched behind his head. "I've never dated before." She took his hand gently. "you'll be okay Bob. Considering you know how to pleasure a girl in bed. I think dating someone like me will be the least of your worries." He blushed. Chief Tattie looked out the chief's window. He was mixing the salad for them. A wicked smile spread across his face. Bob put the menu down for a moment. Wendy's gaze was on him. "Apparently Leo's dad is being shipped out in a week." Bob nodded. "I heard about that. I told Leo he could stay with me. I've got a place set up already for him." Bob pulled out his tablet. "The mayor of Blackburn thanked us for doing those jobs. Since the barrier has been up it's been keeping those pesky raiders away. In fact she's going to refer us to other desert cities that may be in need of our help." Wendy smiled. "that's good news Bob but." She frowned a bit. "what about Amber?" he sighed. "that's the thing. I told her we would wait until Amber was feeling better." He looked at Wendy. "plus we're having a child so it will be a little strained." Tattie walked up to them with a tray that had their teas on them. He placed their teas down at each end of the table. He then pulled out his notebook. "are we ready to order?" he asked. Wendy nodded. "yeah. There are so many good choices I think I'll settle with the Tour of Italy." He nods. "actually I'll make that order big enough for the both of you guys to share." Wendy blushed. "Um..okay." He grinned. He then put the tray under his arm. "I'll go ahead and put this in and then I'll return with your salad and breadsticks." With that he strutted away from the table.

Wendy shook her head. She then took out her phone. She frowned a bit seeing a message from a restricted number. She cleared it from her screen. She then unlocked her phone flickering through a few things. "so have we decided on names for the baby yet?" Bob thought for a minute. "how about Sarah if it's a girl? And Matt if it's a boy?" he suggested. "I was thinking Luna for a girl and I really haven't thought of a name for a boy yet." Bob nodded. "Luna has a nice ring to it." Bob looked out the window. "we'll need to make the house bigger since we are going to have a family. That portable isn't going to be big enough for sheltering me, Leo, you, Amber, and the baby." Wendy smiled. "I'll get to work on the blue prints then." Tattie returned with their salad and breadsticks. "your food will be out soon. Enjoy." He walked away from them again. He then went over to the radio. He looked over his shoulder at them. He smiled as he changed the song. Drop Pop Candy began playing through the speakers. Wendy gasped. "I love this song. In fact, it's my alarm in the morning." She began humming to it.

 _ **Umbrella at your side, it's raining but you close it tight.**_

" _ **And how are you?" purred a cat just passing through**_

 _ **Those heels that you like are soaking, but is that alright?**_

 _ **Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last.**_

 _ **Come on let's try, dye it blue and change it up from the past**_

 _ **Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash**_

 _ **Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see?**_

Tattie turned on the dance lights. Wendy pulled Bob to his feet and began dancing with him. Tattie smiled and put the lights on them. He turned the music up a little more.

 _ **But look around-dance up and down**_

 _ **The world is now-still goin' round**_

 _ **Just feel it pound-we're skyward bound**_

 _ **Move at the top-speed-of-sound**_

 _ **Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap**_

 _ **As you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me**_

 _ **Every day, every day is okay**_

 _ **Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead**_

 _ **Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more**_

 _ **You fall down seven more times, I'll be there seven,eight, nine**_

 _ **As we keep trying, we'll find-we're always singing the same tune.**_

Tattie was watching them dance. He could see their fluid movements keeping in time with the beat. Wendy kept her hold on Bob's hand. She picked up the mic that was sitting on the speaker handing it to Bob who took it. He took in a deep breathe before singing the next verse.

 _ **Now falling to her side, the drops of rain that mix with light.**_

 _ **Stealing a glance, hid a cat who turns his back**_

 _ **Their heads starting to sink, this boredom is just too hard to fight**_

His voice started to get less shakey as he found his confidence. Wendy gave his hand an incouraging squeeze.

 _ **Just spinning lies with the only thread of kindness we saved**_

 _ **Or if we're blind and the truth is just a painting in grey**_

 _ **Drowning us out, all in the noisy drops the fall in the rain**_

 _ **But fingertips traced every line and opened my eyes**_

 _ **I'll paint it blue-**_

Bob turned his head to see Wendy grab the other mic. She then began singing along with him. Her voice mixed with his as the two kept singing.

 _ **I'll play a tune**_

 _ **I'm wishing too-For something new**_

 _ **It will come true-with me and you**_

 _ **And then we'll finally break through**_

 _ **Swimming through the Milky Way, I wanna break away and take the leap**_

 _ **Since we're falling anyway, no moon to rise would be okay with me.**_

 _ **Every night, every night is alright**_

 _ **Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead**_

 _ **Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more**_

 _ **You fall down seven more times, I'll be there seven, eight, nine**_

 _ **As we keep trying we'll find- you're always gonna be there too**_

 _ **We're always singing the same tune**_

 _ **Every day from now on.**_

The song ended. The two stood there staring at each other. Chief Tattie began clapping. "bravo! Bravo!" he shouted. Bob smiled. He took Wendy's hand and bowed with her. The two of them sat back down at the table. Their food stood waiting for them. The two ate and then left the restaurant in high spirits. Bob walked Wendy home. He had his arm around her waist the entire time. "I had a nice time." Purred Wendy. Her eyes had turned a lighter shade of green. "me too. I'll see you in the yard tomorrow." She nodded. She kissed his cheek. "good night love." She unlocked her door and went inside. Bob then headed back to the yard. It was 1am by the time he had gotten home. He dressed down to his usual flannel and shorts before climbing into bed. He fell asleep thinking about his night with Wendy.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hello my melons. I'm sorry if you've stumbled across this fic and have no fucking clue as to what is going on. I'm simply making this fanfic cause 1.) there isn't a whole lot of BTB fanfics out there 2.) I'm experimenting with character development 3.) I can and I will.**

 **So that's just a small explanation as to why this fic exists and as always I hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter Eleven:

Three months go by…

Leo's dad has been shipped off to the Middle East leaving Leo to stay with Bob. Leo works with his mentor on the weekdays but works at his dad's workshop on the weekends. Leo came in through the door holding his side a tad. He lets out a low groan as he sits down on the couch. His back was killing him from having lifted heavy loads all day. He took off his hat wanting nothing more than to put his feet up and rest. He felt his phone buzz quietly in his pocket. He looked down at it to see a Kik notification from XxQueenWolfiexX. He smiled and answered it.

 _ **XxQueenWolfiexX: Hey**_ __

 _ **KingLeo: hey girl what's good?**_

 _ **XxQueenWolfiexX: nothing much. I've just been playing the orange box collection most of the day. Thinkin' about hopping Black Ops 3. You going to hop online today?**_

 _ **KingLeo: Since you're going to be online maybe. I don't know I have some homework to get done. Though the fact that I don't want to get up from the couch to get my laptop is reason enough for me to play.**_

 _ **XxQueenWolfiexX: (laughs) see you online handsome**_

Leo put his phone in his pocket. He turned on his Xbox One and leaned back on the couch. QueenWolfie sent him a game request and Leo happily accepted it. He plugged in his microphone. "hey girl." He greeted. He heard a soft laugh at the other end of the microphone. "Hi Leo. How did work go today?" she asked. Leo winced a bit. "I've been lifting things all day. My back is killing me." She laughed again. "oh you poor boy. Ah well you'll get over it soon enough." The both of them were idling in a lobby. The Wi-Fi was a little spotty at Leo's end. Leo let out a soft groan. "I hate using the work site WIFI sometimes. It's so spotty." He heard Wolfie adjust in her chair. "well there isn't anything that I can do about that handsome. Besides the WIFI being complete and total bullshit how's your dad?" Leo went quiet a bit. He didn't know what to tell her. "I don't know. It's been three days now. He hasn't said a word to me since the last time we spoke. I just hope he's okay." Wolfie frowned. "well I'll pray for him okay?" she asked. He nodded but she couldn't see it. "it's just strange you know? He always answers his phone. I just get this nagging feeling when I think about it." He looked at his phone again. "I'm sure something will come up. He's probably busy." He sighed. "I hope so." He played a four-hour session before bidding her a farewell and logging off.

Leo walked out of the portable after having realized he had left his laptop bag at home. Muck drove him home. Leo paled when he saw a black car parked outside of his house. "wait here Muck." He muttered. He hopped down and walked over to the top gentlemen standing at the door. One of them turned around. "are you Leo?" he asked. Leo gulped. He then nodded. "yes sir I'm Curtis's son. Is everything okay with my dad?" The man frowned. He had a burned flag in his hand. Leo gasped seeing it. "I'm afraid that your father had died in battle. He served his country with pride to make sure that the 10 guys he had on his team made it home." Leo had tears coming out of his eyes. They handed him the flag. "we will make sure your father has a proper burial." They left him to grieve in peace. Leo was on his knees crying in front of the workshop. Muck got close to him. "Leo? What's wrong?" Leo sniffed looking up. "hey Muck. Can you get Bob please?" he asked. His voice cracking. Much nodded. He left to get Bob unsure of why the young lad was crying. Leo held himself. He heard Muck return with Bob. Bob went over to him. He knelt down pulling him into a hug. He didn't need to ask to know what had happened. "I'm so sorry Leo." Whispered Bob. Leo held Bob tighter. He was shaking a bit. "He was the only family I had." He sniffed. Bob lifted him up. "c'mon let's head back to the yard. I'll be able to take care of you there." Leo hopped on Muck. He was distant. He had shut everyone out as he entered the portable. He sat down on the couch again. He stared blankly out the window. He lost the only real family he had. His mother was in jail as was his brother. His grandparents were miles away. He didn't really have anyone outside of his friends. Leo was shaking really bad. He wasn't taking the news lightly.

Leo had issues trying to function during the week. He found it hard to do his work and his schoolwork. He broke down or he just ended up being far away from them. One night, Bob had gone to bed but Leo had left leaving a note on his desk. Bob found it hard to sleep. He sat up again. "I better check on Leo." He whispered. He was sensing something was off. He went out into the living room part of his portable. He found a letter sitting on his desk. He opened it up.

 _ **Bob-**_

 _ **This isn't easy for me to write. I just want you to know that you're the greatest mentor someone like me has had. You were the miracle I was looking for in my life for the longest time. Thank you so much. For everything. I just wished I was able to give that all back to you.**_

 _ **I realized that the more I'm here the more I just get in the way. Please just take care of yourself. Thank you**_

 _ **-Leo**_

Bob dropped the letter. He ran out of the portable. He ran out of the yard as fast as his legs could carry him. Tears fell out of his eyes. He knew exactly what Leo was going to do and he wasn't going to allow him to do it. He ran past Wendy's house. Wendy was already looking around for Leo. Bob panted as he came to a halt behind her. "Wendy! Have you seen Leo?" he asked. She nodded. "he should up at my door in tears Bob. He only hugged me and ran off." Bob ran past her. Wendy was hot on his heels. The both of them headed to the cliffs to find Leo standing there. Blood was trickling down his wrists. He was standing close to the edge. "LEO DON'T YOU TAKE ANOTHER FUCKING STEP!" roared Bob. Leo paused. He didn't say a word. Bob ran over tossing his arms around him. He felt Leo struggle as he yanked him away from the ledge. He growled. "Let me go!" he spat. "Leo shh I know your upset but please don't leave me." Begged Bob. He held his apprentice close rubbing his back. "please don't go." Leo looked down. "why should I stay?" he croaked. "I just get in the way. I murdered my own dad by letting him leave. I didn't stop him." Bob held him tight. "oh Leo." He whispered. "Leo." He lifted his chin up. "you listen to me boy. Curtis gave his life so that way those other men could come home to their families. It was already tough on him leaving you. Before he left I swore to myself that I would look after you and I'll be damned if I lost you." Leo sniffed again. He hugged Bob tightly. He sobbed into his neck. Bob rubbed his back. He began treating the scars on Leo's arms. "there there." He comforted. "it's okay I've got you now." He helped Leo to his feet. Wendy put an arm around Leo as well. He felt his friend's loving hold on him. He held them both close.

Bob dropped Wendy off at her house before taking Leo back to the yard. Leo leaned on Bob as he carried him indoors. He laid Leo down on the couch tucking him in. "now get some rest okay? I'll have my door open so this time I can keep an eye on you." Leo nodded. He laid down on his side. He drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The next few weeks came and gone. Bob kept a close eye on Leo. Leo was still having issues with his confidence and was still kind of blocked off. Leo was laying in Muck's shovel looking up at the sky. He thought about his dad. The day he was dreading was tomorrow. He was already scared by what was going to happen to him. He trembled thinking about it. Muck opened one eye to look down at Leo. Leo didn't seem to notice and this worried him. Bob walked out into the yard. "um Bob." He whispered. Bob paused. "yes Muck?" Muck shifted a bit. "how can we make Leo feel happy again?" Bob thought for a minute. "don't know Muck. Let me have a think on that." Leo had left his phone laying on the workbench. It was open to his Kik Messenger app. Bob looked at it finding someone by the name of XxQueenWolfiexX blowing up Leo's phone. She had been sending him rather worried text. "Muck I think I've found out how." He grinned at the dump truck. He went back into the portable with Leo's phone. He found the girl's number in Leo's contact list dialing it on his own. "hello?" came an Irish female's voice. "hi is this QueenWolfie?" he asked. He heard her sit up a bit. "yes it is. Who's this?" He smiled. "I'm bob. Leo's boss and mentor. I was wondering if you could come down to Spring City? Leo is having a rough time." She gasped a bit. "course I'll pack my stuff and head that way now." He hung up putting his phone on his belt only to have to take it off again. Wendy was calling him. He answered it. "hey Wendy. What's up?" He heard Wendy's rather tired voice at the other end. "I was calling to remind you that we have an appointment with the doctor today. I'm getting an ultrasound done." Bob laughed. "I nearly forgot. Oh well. I'll be right there." He put his phone away on his belt.

Dizzy was right outside the portable. "Dizzy I want you to take of Leo today for a bit while I'm gone. I have to do something with Windy." Dizzy nodded. "okay Bob! Have fun!" Bob left the yard. Wendy was waiting for him. The bump was getting more noticeable on her frame. She let out a nervous sigh. She was running out of clothes big enough to hide it. Bob leaned on the fence. "hey Wendy." He greeted. "Hey Bob." She murmured. She took his arm gently. "alright today is the day." He nods. "yeah." She leaned on him gently. "how's Leo?" she asked. "oh he's still a little depressed but he's slowly getting better. I have the machines looking after him. I've also phoned someone by the name of Wolfie to come and stay with him." She smiled. "that's good. Leo needs someone to look after him." They reached the doctor's office. Bob and Wendy sat side by side holding each other's hand. Wendy's heart was racing. She put a hand over her womb. This was the first time she was pregnant and thoughts about the baby not making it crossed her mind. She leaned on Bob some more. The nurse walked out. "Ms. Wendy?" she called. Wendy stood up. Bob stood up beside her with his hand in hers. He gave her hand a soft squeeze encouraging her to move forward. The nurse took them down the hall to one of the ultrasound rooms. Wendy kept from laughing as they put warm gel on her stomach. The nurse began moving a wand over her stomach. An image appeared on the screen. It was of a small baby growing in Wendy's womb. "everything seems to be going okay." Murmured the nurse as she took notes. "though I'm kind of worried with the way your womb is shaped. I don't think the baby will have enough room to get out once it's ready." Wendy paled. "it's also tilted backwards which means there could be a slight chance for a miscarriage." Wendy whimpered a bit. She shrank into Bob. He put an arm around her. "the best way we can counter this is if we do an emergency before the 10th week of pregnancy." Wendy felt the air get caught in her lungs. "can me and my girlfriend talk about this in private?" he asked. The nurse nodded. She got up leaving them in peace. Bob took Wendy's hand. "we should do the surgery." He whispered. Wendy was a bit unsure. "but Bob my blood doesn't clot easily. If we do it, then you could lose me and the baby." He hugged her. "don't worry love we'll figure something out." She sighed holding him close. The nurse came back an hour later. "we'll do the surgery." She nods. She put in down in her notes. "by the way, your baby is going to be a girl." Wendy smiled leaning on Bob. Bob took Wendy over to the hospital. Wendy was nervous. She hugged Bob tightly. "you'll be okay Wendy I promise. I won't let them hurt you. If they do, I'll be damned. I'll hurt them just as bad." Her hold on him got tight.

Wendy was loaded onto a gurney and taken to surgery. Bob stayed there for four hours without a single word on Wendy's condition. He flipped through his phone as the clock next to him ticked slowly. Each tick was a reminder to him that Wendy could be alive or dead. His heart missed beats causing him to feel dizzy. He let out a shaky sigh. He got up. He went over to the receptionist. "excuse me. Do you have any word on Wendy yet?" he questioned. The receptionist looked up. "hold on honey I'll find out for you." She then grabbed the phone and dialed a number. After a few moments she hung up and looked back up at him. "she's out of surgery but she's on a blood transplant right now. She lost a lot of blood during the surgery." Bob paled a little bit. "can I see her?" She nods. She gave him her room number. Bob went to Wendy's room to find her laying in the bed. She was a little pale. She was hooked up to an IV and a blood transfusion machine. Her breathe was steady. She sensed Bob had walked into the room. She opened her eyes seeing the love of her life standing at the end of the bed. She smiled at him. She lifted up her hand weakly wanting him. He went over to her holding her close. Wendy held him tight. "we'll be okay." She comforted. "me and Luna made it out." Bob rubbed her back drawing in her sweet scent. Wendy ran her hands up and over his shoulders. She took in his frame. She kissed his neck again before laying down. Bob sat at the end of the bed guarding her.

Mayor Madison had barely made it into her office when she heard someone shift around her room. "it's been awhile hasn't it…Madison?" came a chilling voice. She turned around to see a black robed figure standing behind her. Its face concealed by a broken mask with blood streaks coming out of the eyes. "I thought I told you I wanted nothing to do with you guys anymore." She growled lowly keeping her calm. "that's besides the point Maddie. Why don't you want our services anymore? Don't you want revenge for your family." Madison sighed. "not at the expense of a child." She pointed out. "it's not worth the risk if a child is going to get in the way." The figure sighed. It danced around her. "fine I'll let the little brat live but you'll pay the price soon enough." It then disappeared. Madison stood in her office unsure of what he meant.

A calico-brown haired women showed up at the front gate. She put her bag down. "wow the yard is bigger than I imagined it to be." She muttered picking up her bag again. She took her first step into the yard. She then looked around the yard. "hello?" she called softly. Dizzy looked up from her front axles. She got to her wheels. She rolled over to the lady. "hiya!" greeted Dizzy. The women jumped. "who are you?" questioned Dizzy. "Shelia. A gentleman by the name of Bob called me and said there's something wrong with Leo." She replied. Dizzy smiled. "he's sleeping with Muck but you can go and see him." She chirped motioning to the red dump track. Sheila nodded. "right I'll go and see him now thanks." Sheila then walked over to Leo. She smiled seeing that her favorite teammate was fast asleep on the red dump truck.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Leo woke up. He yawned sitting up. The blanket fell past his shoulders. "morning sleeping beauty." Came a female voice. Leo looked up to see Shelia standing over him. "your boss sent me to look after you. I heard you've been having some trouble." Leo nods. He holds his arm. "I lost my dad. The soldiers showed up at my house. They told me he had died on the battlefield." Shelia knelt down. She hugged him gently. "I'm so sorry Leo." She runs a hand across his cheek. "well I'm here now so you don't have to worry about that."

The next day came. Leo was dressed up in a tux. He had his father's hat in his hands. His head was bowed as the soldiers marched into the morgue with his father's body. The British flag was hung over the casket. They put the casket at the front of the room with the lid open to reveal his dad's body dressed in his military uniform. There were ten men standing in the back of the room. All of them were dressed in their marine uniforms. Leo looked up at Bob. "who are they?" he questioned. "they're from your dad's squadron. They've come to pay their respects to their commander." Leo nods looking down again. Bob put an arm around him gently. One of the marines walked up to him. He saluted Leo. "Commander Connor. I served with your father. He was a nice man and fought to keep us alive. I am honored to have fought by his side. I want you to know that I will be willing to do anything for you." Leo sniffed. "thank you." Connor took the purple heart off of his jacket and handed it to Leo. "here. You deserve this more than I do." Leo smiled weakly. "thank you." He went to put the pin on his father's jacket. The rest of the marines walked up to him. They each started introducing themselves as Kyran, Fiachra, Daragh, Ailin, Maitu, Christie, Cahal, and Mellan. Leo was blown away by the amount of respect the soldiers had for his father. Tears fell down his face. He cried as he hugged Connor. Connor went up to the podium and tapped the microphone gently. "is this thing on?" he questioned. "I'm not the one for doing speeches but I will speak on behalf of my good friend who is resting. From the minute I had training I knew I was in the right hands. This man stood by our side and taught us how to fight. The day our crew was scheduled to go out to fight was just like any normal day. You breathed, lived war. You saw blood everywhere seeing people die was not a foreign concept to us. Curtis got just ahead of us in the jeep. He was scouting ahead to make sure that there were no serious threats in the trail. Below him a mine had gone off blowing him and the jeep he was in into an inferno. We were surrounded at every side. He was hurt really bad but he kept the enemies away. He gave us orders to retreat. His final words to me were…make sure you guys get home safe. Me and Kyran carried his body back to base." His eyes scanned the crowd. "then I find out that he had a son. His son is a spitting image of his father. I owe the old man big time." He lifted up his glass. "so on that note let's all take a drink…to Curtis." The crowd chanted back. "to Curtis." Before taking a sip of their glasses. Leo leaned on Bob. He could feel his father's spirit watching them. Just then the doors to the morgue opened. A black women walked in with officers at each side of her. Leo paled sensing his mother.

 _Two-year-old Leo was standing at the top of the stairs. He was the youngest of three. His older brother was the only one home. The door to the house suddenly came open. Officers marched in. Leo looked up as an officer loomed over him. Leo had been chained to the staircase. The officer could tell he was dehydrated and starved. The whites around Leo's eyes were red and dry. The officer bent down. "what happened to you?" he asked. "mother." Was all Leo could say. Leo had some bad bruising on his arms and face. It looked like he had been molested as well. The officer cut the chains off of Leo lifting him up gently. Leo began crying. He hugged his neck gently. He wanted his father. The officer took Leo down to the station and called his father. Leo waited there in the office. He then heard his father's voice. Leo ran over to his father and hugged him tight._

Leo leaned on Bob. His breathe began to pick up causing the room to spin around him. His mother laughed. "finally that fucking fool is dead." That made Leo snap. Leo jumped over the chairs with his fist cocked back. Bob caught him. "Leo..Leo." he kept him close. "say that to my face bitch!" he growled struggling. His mother laughed. "you heard me. His bitch ass is gone now which means your my bitch now." Leo's eyes narrowed. "don't think so. I don't belong to anyone. Not even a low life like you. How could you just walk up in here and try to claim me? What? So you can just hurt me again? No I don't think so. Not again. I'm with a better family." He spat. Bob kept Leo close. His mother rolled her eyes. She lunged at Leo. "come here!" she yelled. The officers grabbed her. She growled as she was shoved out of the morgue. "you hear me Leo?! Your mine now! I'll kill you! SLEEP LIGHTLY!" The doors were shut tight. Leo held onto Bob. His heart was racing. Bob held Leo tighter sensing his distress. He didn't like this one bit. Bob and Leo stayed to watch Curtis get buried before going home. Wendy ran out to meet them. "Bob!" she yelled. Bob ran over to her. "me and the machines went out today to get the materials we needed to expand the yard but when we came back…" she held him tight. "The yard has been ransacked Bob." Bob checked her over. "are you okay? Are you alright?" She nods. Bob kissed her gently. "alright follow me but stay behind me." He took Wendy's hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

The yard was a complete mess. Materials had been strewn all over the ground. The windows in the portable had been stoned. Wood was poking out of the window. Bob smelled smoke. _Oh hell no._ He thought. Half of the portable was caught on fire. Bob ran over with a hose and put out the flames. The metal on the outside of the portable had been burned. Some of the frame was warped. Leo felt his heart pounding. Bob found that the door to his office had been kicked in. It sat on the frame at an angle. He motioned for them to wait outside while he went to investigate. The inside of the portable had been ransacked as if someone was looking for something. He checked his desk to find nothing was missing. He then went into his bedroom to hear Pilchard meow at him from underneath his bed. He bent down and picked up the small blue cat. Pilchard cuddled against him meowing once more. Bob gave his cat a soft stroke on his back. He checked the place over to find nothing had been stolen before leaving. "whoever it was wasn't looking for anything." He murmured. Wendy let out a sigh of relief. "though they did turn the yard into a mess." He put Pilchard down and she darted off hiding. He hugged Wendy softly. "I would not have cared if they did. All that matters is that you guys are safe."

Leo was shaking. "something tells me they know where to look." He whispered. Bob leaned against the wall. "well I think we should get a temporary spot set up for right now until we can get the yard cleaned up. I'll have to spend time fixing the portable." Wendy nodded. Leo was rather quiet. "I'm so sorry Bob. If I had known that they were going to do this-" Bob touched his shoulder. "don't worry about it Leo. It's not your fault." Bob sighed. "well we better get to work then." The team got to work on cleaning up the yard. They managed to put the materials back in their correct bins. The machine sheds were also cleaned out. Bob and Wendy were inside of the portable cleaning up. Leo was hanging around outside. He didn't like this not one bit. His hands were in his pockets. The night hours quickly came and the portable was soon cleaned up. The windows had been boarded up until Bob could replace them. Bob walked out. "me and Leo will be staying in a hotel room for the night." Wendy nodded. "I have security cameras set up so I'll be able to monitor the yard tonight." Bob nods. Leo didn't move. Bob went over to him only to have Leo back up. "Leo." Whispered Bob. "none of this is your fault." Tears fell out of his eyes. "just stay away from me! This whole mess is because of me!" he then bolted. Bob sighed. Wendy stopped him. "give him time Bob. He's in shock." Bob wanted to go after Leo.

The next few months had passed. The team managed to fix up the yard. The yard officially had security measures were put in place but that was the least of their worries. Leo was still missing. Death threats started appearing almost daily in the mail. This worried Bob deeply. He kept sending Leo text after text in hopes of getting an answer from the lad. He sighed putting his phone down. He put his face in his hands. _God Curtis I hope wherever that boy is. Your keeping him safe._ He thought as he got up. Wendy was sleeping on the right side of his bed. Her baby bump was visible on her frame. He smiled and laid behind her. He put his arms around her. "I'm going to look for him first thing tomorrow morning." He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

" _Bob!" yelled Dizzy. Bob's head whipped to the right. Wendy was holding her side. Her hand gripped the wall weakly. Water and blood was pooling under her. She found it hard to stand up right. She was leaning on Dizzy. "Bob." Whined Dizzy. Bob ran out to her. He picked up Wendy gently. "I've got to get her to the hospital." Muck drove over to him. Bob laid her down gently in Muck's bucket. "as quick as you can Muck. Don't stop." Muck nodded. Bob climbed aboard him. Muck raced as fast as he could to the hospital. When Bob got there he unloaded Wendy. He carried her into the hospital. The EMT looked up. "please help her." Begged Bob. The EMT nodded. He took Wendy away from Bob. He then placed her down on a gurney. Wendy raised a bloody hand to Bob before her world went black._

 _Bob watched as she was taken down the hallway. He was kept from going after her. Four agonizing hours went by. Wendy's screams of pain finally died down. All he could hear was silence. He got up from his chair as nurses left the room Wendy was in. He walked over to them slowly. He smiled blood coming from the room. He peered in when they weren't looking. The baby was in the crib crying out for Wendy but something was wrong. Something was horribly, horribly wrong. Blood was gushing out onto the floor. Wendy laid there twisting and shaking. Her body then snapped upwards as she let out an animal-like scream. Blood started trickling down the walls. The door behind Bob slammed shut and the room went dark. Wendy stopped screaming as the sound of something being dragged across the floor echoed. Bob couldn't move. He was frozen in place by the jaws of fear. He felt someone standing behind him. They leaned into him. "I told you not to trust me." It sneered. Bob turned around as the creature lept onto him._

Bob snapped awake. He held his head feeling the cold sweat drip down his face. He panted softly. _What was that all about?_ He wondered. The creature that had jumped onto him sounded like Leo. Wendy stirred sensing Bob's distress. "Bob?" she whispered. Her hand gently touched his arm. "you okay?" He nods weakly. "yeah I'm fine Wendy go back to sleep. It was just a nightmare. I think I'm going to head out for awhile." He gasped as he tossed the blankets back. "okay love." She laid back down on the covers. She laid awake and kept her phone close by in case anything happened. Bob jogged out of the portable. The cold air hit him reminding him that the winter months were near. A paper floated down to him as he walked out of the front gate. He stopped and picked it up.

 _ **Come and meet me by the skyscraper.**_ Was all that it read. He tucked the note into his pocket before taking off. He headed to the skyscraper to see a robed shadow standing on the ledge looking down at him. It's eyes glew under it's mask. "Oh so you actually came huh?" it asked. He nodded. "Now tell me who the hell are you?" he crossed his arms. "and why the hell you want to talk to me."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The figure looked down at him. It hopped down in front of him. Blood hit the ground under it. It hugged Bob gently. It then pulled away removing its mask revealing a broken Leo underneath. He had scars on his face and across his eye. He swayed again. "Leo? What happened to you?" questioned Bob. He held him close. Leo didn't say a word. He whined lowly. "she's going to kill me. It isn't safe." Bob looked at him. "Leo you know she can't get you as long as I'm here." He touched the side of his face gently. "we need to get you out of here." He put a protective arm around him. "I need to get you back to the yard." Leo shook his head. Bob kept him close. "I'm not leaving you are and you can't run away not with the wounds you have." He knew he couldn't fight his mentor. Bob took him back to the yard. Leo sat on the couch watching as Bob went over to the cabinet and pulled out the first aid kit. He opened up the kit. He began treating Leo's wounds. Leo still didn't say much. He gripped his arms a little unsure of himself. Bob sat by him. He put an arm around his waist gently. "I'm happy your back Leo. I've been really worried about you." Leo leaned on him. He let out a small whine. He began shaking. Bob kissed the top of his head. Leo looked out the window. "she did this to me after I found a file that my dad had kept hidden from me. I just wanted to know why dad was in danger and why he didn't come home. I don't' believe that he's dead." Bob nodded. Leo laid across Bob's lap. Exhaustion overtook him.

Wendy woke up the next morning. Her body ached like hell. She couldn't move without feeling pain in her back. She groaned a bit pulling the pillow over her face. Bob walked in. "oh good your up." He purred taking the pillow off of her. Wendy looked up at him. He sat by her. "I know you aren't feeling well." He said as he stroked her hair. Wendy let out a small sigh. "I've never carried a baby before and already I feel like I've been through it before." She sat up a bit wincing. She was officially one more month away before it was time for her to have the baby. She got to the point to where she couldn't help with the work as much. Bob kissed her neck. He put his arms around her. She felt really warm. He rubbed her back. She cuddled into his lap. "I don't really have work for us to do. I'll be able to stay here today and help you." She purred. "I'd like that." Wendy stayed in his lap. She felt safe in his arms. She put a hand over her womb feeling the baby kick against her hand. She looked up at him. "how's Amber?" she asked. "she's doing well. Her organs are healing nicely so she'll be ready to wake up soon. I was getting worried that she wasn't going to make it." The lights in the yard suddenly went dark. Wendy frowned. She got up to go and check the breakers. She kept her orange jumper around her as she walked into the garage. The breaker was sparking as if someone had gone through and cut the wires. She grabbed her tool box and set to work. A shadow appeared behind her with a white cloth laced with knockout powder. They put it over her mouth. Wendy struggled. She elbowed the shadow pushing it away from her. She yanked the wrench out of her tool box twirling it around in her hand. She smashed it over the shadow's head knocking them to their knees. They then collapsed. Wendy swayed. Bob and Leo heard the commotion and ran outside to her. Bob caught her in his arms. "I just went outside to do a repair when that dipshit attacked." She spat. Leo lifted the shadow up. "I'll get rid of him. You get the power restored to the yard." Wendy tried her best to fix the breaker despite having inhaled some of the powder. The lights flickered on as the circuit was completed again. Wendy laid back against Bob. Bob helped her to her feet.

Leo had the figure on his back. He went over to Muck. "hey Muck." Muck looked at him. Leo then grinned. "do you want to help me hide a body?" he asked in a sing-song way. Muck grinned. "I know the perfect place to hide it too." The both of them took off away from the yard. Leo had Muck drive several miles outside the city to a swamp area. Leo tossed the out cold body into the marsh and had Muck cover him in some of the mud. Leo then climbed aboard Muck. The both of them headed to the yard. "Muck I need you to drive me by the garage. I need to get something." Muck gave a nod of his cab. He changed routes. Leo got down from Muck and ran inside of the workshop. The place had been covered in white sheets. The table had files sitting on it. Leo grabbed each of those files. He tossed them into his backpack before running out of it. He climbed aboard Muck again and the both of them went into yard. Leo sat in Muck's shovel taking his backpack off of his back. He then begins flipping through the files. "what are those Leo?" asked Muck. "files Muck. These are files that my dad had hidden from me. That guy we buried was one of the men that my dad has been dealing with for years. If I can find out what they are trying to look for maybe I can stop them and keep you guys safe." Muck nods. He kept looking over Leo's shoulder. Curiosity got the best of him. Leo took out his notebook and began taking notes.

Bob was sitting at his desk when he got an email on his tablet. He opened the email up.

 _ **Hey Bob**_

 _ **It's me, Hadir. I hope you're not too busy I managed to find some work for you guys to do. Looks like other desert towns will be in need of your help. I know your daughter is in a comatose but I can send someone down there to keep an eye on her it's the least that I can do. I know what it's like to be worried about your kids.**_

 _ **I've got two grown boys that each left the city years ago. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't worry about them.**_

 _ **-Hadir**_

Bob smiled. He then replied with:

 _ **Hey Hadir**_

 _ **Thanks for the tip. The machines here have been getting a little antsy considering there hasn't been a whole lot of work here to do recently. It's not Amber that I have to worry about now. Wendy is eight months pregnant with my second daughter. I'm a little worried about leaving her here alone. There's been a string of break-ins done to the yard. If you could send someone down here that can keep an eye on her as well then maybe me and Leo could come down and get some work done for you guys.**_

 _ **Bob**_

Bob put his tablet down on his table. Pilchard began playing with the shooting stars that shot across the background. Bob laughed watching him. Pilchard was getting angrier and angrier trying to figure out how to get the strange white streaks. He then proceeded to lay down on top of the screen curling his tail around him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Leo finished looking over the files. The tan nearly draining from his skin. Muck was in just as much shock as he was after the shocking secret they found out. There was a note addressed to Bob attached to the file.

 _ **Bob**_

 _ **I wouldn't ask this of you but I need you to do me a favor. Remember the terrorist group during operation thunderbird? Well we got a little too deep and now they are after me. Leo is in big danger and I need your help. Please take care of Leo and destroy these files. He doesn't need to know about any of this. If he finds out, then they'll go after them. Please my friend this is my final wish**_

 _ **Curtis**_

Leo leaned back on Muck. Anger, hate, sadness, grief, confusion, and depression all flew through him at once. His brain burned out on his and his ability to process anything that happened disappeared. Tears streamed down his face as he stormed into the portable and grabbed Bob by his shirt collar. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" He yelled. Bob gulped. "tell you what Leo?" Leo kept his hold tight. "Why didn't you tell me dad was in operation thunderbird? Who are these people trying to hurt dad? What does this all have to do with me?" Bob was gasping for air. "Leo…alright I'll tell you just let go of me." Leo dropped him to his knees. "Leo your dad was sent overseas to fight terrorists. His group got a little too close for comfort. This organization began hunting the families of the men down but they had no luck on trying to find Curtis' until today. Leo he asked me to help him keep this from you because he didn't want you to get hurt." Leo stood there shaking. "is that why he died? Over a blubbering fool like me?" Bob hugged him tight. "Leo he loved you more than anything. You were all that man had. If there after you then they're after Wendy and I too." Leo hugged Bob. "oh god Bob." He sobbed. Bob pulled Leo into his lap holding him tight. He rocked him back and forth. His hand did circles on his back. He kissed the top of his head gently. Wendy was getting changed when she heard the door to her open. A shadow leaped in. Wendy let out a scream startling both Bob and Leo. They ran down the hall to find Wendy gone and the window open. Bob poked his head out. He growled jumping out of the window. Lofty was already taking off after the van. His engine was straining with the effort to keep up. He lifted up his crane and began swinging the cable. He landed the hook on the back axle causing the van to swerve a bit. A man poked his head out. He growled aiming a gun at Lofty. Scoop gasped. "Bob we need to hurry!" Lofty was trying to dodge the streaming bullets that came at him. Scoop picked up the pace. He felt some of them go into his panel causing him to yelp in pain. "hang in there Scoop!" yelled Bob. He climbed to his roof. Lofty swerved again as Bob landed on top of him. "Lofty keep your hold on that van. I'm climbing across." Lofty nodded. He began reeling the van in. The back axle began breaking. The man reappeared with the gun. He shot at Lofty. The bullets plunged into his panel causing him to howl in pain. Some even popped one of his tires causing him to lose control. His body swung with enough force to send the van and himself over. Scoop watched as his best friends were barrel rolled into a mess. Bob laid face down on the grass. Lofty laid in a nearly broken heap. He was badly damaged. Scoop whimpered unsure of what to do. The van was catching fire and he knew he had to get Wendy out of there. He ran into the grass and ripped open the back of the van using his claws only to find Wendy gone. The goons had already jumped before Lofty capsized leaving with Wendy.

He rolled over to Lofty. Lofty was dented up pretty bad. His crane was broken and twisted up. He was leaking both fuel and oil. Scoop nudged Lofty gently. "you're going to be okay." Bob got to his feet weakly. He was scratched up. He knew they were too late. He went back over to them. "I'm so sorry Bob." Croaked Lofty. "it's okay Lofty. We'll get her back I know we will." He radioed back to the yard letting Leo know what had happened. Two-Tonne showed up with his flatbed trailer. Lofty was lowered onto it and strapped down. "we'll have to transfer him to a repair yard outside of Spring City." Whispered Bob to Scoop. Scoop whined. "can I stay with him? Please? Just to keep him company?" Bob sighed. "alright you can stay with him if it will make you feel better." Scoop smiled a bit. He looked up at Lofty. Lofty was scared and horrified to really say any words. "take good care of him okay Scoop? He seems a little scared." Scoop nodded and followed Two-Tonne outside of the city. They headed several miles away from Spring City to the neighboring town of, Coalfell. The repair yard was located in the middle of the city and it was one of the biggest yards housing nearly every machine that you could think off. A blonde haired man walked out to greet them. "alright take him over to Shed 14 and I'll take a look." Two-Tonne nodded. Shed 14 was a shed that was a little distant from the rest. It was already set up to make the nessacrary repairs that Lofty needed. The mechanic checked Lofty over. He sighed. "not good. He'll need a new frame and a new crane. He could be here for a few weeks." Lofty whines. "you'll be okay bud I'm going to be right here 100%." Comforted Scoop. Lofty sighed.

Lofty was put up on a sling to keep weight off of his wheels. They managed to fix some of the tubing to keep him from losing any more fuel or oil. Scoop stood guard of Lofty's shed. He kept trying to have a conversation with him to make him feel better but Lofty really wasn't feeling up to it. Scoop frowned. He decided to leave Lofty alone for a bit. Scoop paced outside of the repair yard. He heard something flying above him. "hey there!" shouted a voice. Scoop looked around him. "up here!" it shouted. Scoop looked up to see a Bulgarian rescue helicopter flying above him. He was green with some dark camo on him. He landed near him. "Yan is the game and pest control is my game. What's up with the long face digger?" he asked. Scoop sighed. "my friend, Lofty had gotten hurt. He really isn't feeling like himself. I tried having a chat with him but he doesn't want to talk to him." Yan tapped the top of his cab gently with his blade. "I'm sure if I got fucked up I wouldn't be talking either. Just give him time my friend I'm sure he'll be feeling good as new in no time." Scoop looked at him. "really?" Yan nodded. "yeah. I've seen plenty of injured birds like you come in and out of this yard each week. Knowing Nathanial, he'll take excellent care of your friend." Scoop smiled. Yan smiled back. "now why don't you follow me and I'll give you a tour?" Scoop nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Yan took Scoop on a tour of the city. The city was about 4800 miles long with winding roadways and overpasses. The city had a bustling uptown but a rag-tag downtown where most of the old town was. Scoop took it all in. It was different from what he had gotten used to. Yan then took him back to the yard. "right well you should look after you friend. As much as I would love to stay and have a nice, long chat I have to get going sadly. I have a callout that I have to attend to." Scoop nodded. "thank you so much, Yan." Yan smiled. "anytime. See ya." Yan started his engine and took off into the sky. Lofty had just finished his surgery and was resting quietly in the shed where Scoop parked next to him and dozed off.

Wendy woke up. She was lying in a cell with her feet and hands unbound. She could hear people moving outside. Her whole body hurt. She dragged herself over to the door. She reached down to feel her belt still on her. She smiled grabbing her wrench. She smacked her wrench into the guard's ankle causing him to howl in pain. She then grabbed him by his shirt collar slamming him into the door knocking him out. She snatched the keys off of his belt. She used the keys to unlock herself. She smiled dusting herself off. "right now to escape. Oh it's just like my days as a CIA Agent." She whispered. She ducked into the shadows watching as two guards were walking down the hallways. She kept her wrench close to her. She then chucked it causing one of the guards' heads' to smash into the other ones'. They both fell to their knees dropping their guns. Wendy picked up her wrench again before snagging one of their guns. She put the gun on her back and kept running. She got to the end of the hallway finding a window. She looked down it to find herself dangerously close to the edge of the Spring City dam. She closed her eyes gulping. She headed downstairs to the next level. The door to a conference room was open. She then leaned in to listen to the swell of voices coming up through the door.

"so we found the boy eh?" came a deep voice. A masked figure was standing in front of a screen. His hands on the table. "yep. We also got the pregnant chick that you asked for as well. She's locked up nice and tight." The voice laughed. "good work. That man thought he was going to get away from us. There is a price to pay for being a nasty little fly on the wall." The figure nodded. Wendy's eyes narrowed as she crept into the room. She hid underneath the table. She slowed her breathing down. The figure leaned forward a bit. "we are just waiting for you to come and collect the girl. Once you do we'll go after the boy and rip those files from his cold, dead body." He had his knife between his fingers. "speaking of a nasty, little fly on the wall." He kicked the table over exposing Wendy. Wendy gasped standing up. He yanked out another knife and began chucking it at her. Wendy dodged it. She growled at him. "not so good at hiding are you baby?" he sneered as he swung his fist at her. Wendy ducked. She then did a spiral kick landing a blow on his side. He grabbed her ankle twisting it. She shouted out in pain. She swung her wrench smacking him in the forehead. He tumbled backwards letting go of her. Wendy limped out of the room. He coughed up blood. He grabbed his gun off the wall and fired at her through the glass. Wendy jumped behind cover crying out as some of them landed in her leg. She limped away from the corner as best she could. The figure followed the blood trail. "where do you think you're going sweetheart?" he asked. He loaded his rifle again. Wendy smiled. She ducked behind some crates. She reached into the crate finding grenades. She undid the pin and tossed it over the crate. She limped quickly away just in time to feel the wave hit her in the back. She was sent into the wall. The guy was blown backwards and the hallway between them was destroyed. Wendy smiled as she darted down the stairs. The figure stood there growling.

Wendy made it down to the garage. She found a jeep and got in it. She quickly hotwired the jeep to get it to start up. She hit the gas getting out of the garage just as the doors were starting to close. She panted looking behind her. Her leg pulsating from the freshly made wound it had on it. She wasn't sure if she was going to make it in enough time to the yard. She pulled out her cell phone dialing Bob's number. It rang a few times before Bob answered it. "Wendy! Wendy? Are you okay? Where are you?" he questioned frantically. "I'm…I'm fine, Bob. I'm on my way back to the yard. But." Gun shots went through the back glass of her jeep spilling out into the windshield ahead of her. "shit! Bob I've been spotted! I don't have much time." Bob could hear the urgency in her voice. "listen to me I'm at the Spring City Dam crossing the bridge. I've been shot I don't know how long I'll be able to keep them off of me." She began swerving to try and get the jeeps that were behind her off of her. Bob growled. "I'm on my way!" he hung up on her. Wendy tossed her phone into the passenger seat. She hit the gas speeding off ahead of them. One of the jeeps came at her from the side. Wendy braked in enough time to watch them miss her front bumper entirely. She watched as they drove over the wall. She looked in the rear view mirror just in enough time to see one of the goons whip out a rocket launcher. She hit the gas speeding up. She managed to get across the bride. She veered sharply right and the rocket whizzed right on past. Wendy let out a sigh of relief.

That moment was quickly short lived. The rocket made a left and found its target. It slammed into her from the side exploding. Her jeep went flying through the air and Wendy was tossed around inside madly. The car stopped rolling finally landing roof first on the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The jeep was leaking fuel and oil. Wendy woke up slowly. She unbuckled herself, coughing. She weakly kicked out the glass before crawling out. Her leg was already going numb. Her vision was starting to turn black. She got to her feet, limping away from the jeep. She was getting dizzy from the blood loss. She took a step and fell forward again. She coughed up blood. She heard someone pull up close to her. "Wendy!" yelled a voice. She could barely move her head. Bob knelt by her. He took his belt off and tied it around her leg to stop the bleeding. Leo got Muck's bucket set up to carry Wendy. "your going to be okay." Comforted Bob. Wendy's eyes began closing. "Wendy stay with me." Blood trickled down the side of her jaw. She couldn't move. She felt cold. She blacked out.

The next several hours were a blur to Wendy as she was brought to the hospital. They had carted her body down the hall into ICU getting her on the Life support system as well as a blood transfusion. They did an emergency C-section to remove the baby to find that her offspring was okay. Wendy laid in bed with her blonde hair pooled around her head. Her skin ravished by scars and burns. The machine beeping quietly keeping track of her pulse. Bob was sitting by her. He was fiddling with his collar. A nurse walked in. "excuse me sir. I have an update on your child." He stood up. "the baby was born a month early. She'll be kept in incubation up until she's strong enough to be brought home." Bob nodded weakly. "as for Wendy, she's in bad shape. We'll keep an eye on her tonight to see if she makes it." Bob gulped painfully. He took Wendy's hand.

Leo walked into Amber's room. He closed the door softly. Amber was hooked up to machines that were keeping her alive. She had aged some and grown some at least. The bandages were still around her forehead. Leo could make out the scar that went from the bridge of her nose to the top of her forehead. "you poor child." He whispered. He pulled his hood close over his face keeping the tears hidden from her. "Ambs..I'm sorry. I messed up big time. Wendy is in the hospital because of me. Something came up in my dad's history and now it's put everyone I love in danger including you." His voice cracked. "I knew better than to come back here. I should have just left and taken my past with me." He stood by her. "why can't I do anything right?" He began crying. "how long before another person dies?" he sniffs. He kissed her cheek. "you're lucky you don't have to worry about that." Leo sat by her. He didn't move from her side.

Leo went back to the portable hours later to pack his stuff. Leo packed his things up. He let out a low sigh. He didn't want to leave his friends of his family. He then left the portable. Muck rolled up to him. "hey Muck think you can keep a secret for me?" he asked. Muck nods. "I'm leaving. I can't let you guys get hurt." He whispered. "where are you going?" asked Muck. He touched the dump truck's panel gently. "that's the thing I can't tell you." Muck whined a bit. "so your leaving…forever?" Leo shook his head. "no I'm going to be back but not until the threat was over." He began to walk away from what had been his home for the past several months. Muck whined. The need to follow him overtook him. He followed after him. Leo turned around. "no Muck." He put his hand on his claw. "but I want to come with you. I don't want you to be lonely." Leo sighed. Muck was giving him the "puppy dog" eyes. "oh don't look at me like that." Muck pressed it further. "I take it your not going to take "no" as an answer." He sighed. "alright you can come with me." Muck smiled. Leo put his bag in his bucket and climbed aboard Muck. Muck drove away from the yard. Some part of him knew it was a bad idea to leave his friends behind.

Bob returned later that night to notice that the yard was much quieter than usual. Dizzy and Roley were both asleep in their sheds. Muck wasn't in his. He frowned and began to search the yard for them when he got another note on his door. He didn't recognize the handwriting. On the note it had a picture of Leo and Muck leaving the yard together.

 _ **Hmmm I wonder where these two are going. I guess the team has really split off hasn't it? This will make playing this game a whole lot more fun. You have lost my dear boy and I have won. This was whole part of the plan. You see no matter where they hide I will find them. No matter where they run they'll never be safe.**_

 _ **And I think I know the prefect place to start our little game.**_

On the back of the letter was a map of Europe.

 _ **To be continued…..**_


End file.
